Once Upon A Stormy Night
by LunaOfTheAbyss
Summary: When an OC is taken into the world of Zelda, she decides to help Link in order to return home. But as a twist of fate plays out, she must hide a dire secret as she grows to love Link. Summary sucks, yes, but give it a try. M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Well, as the summary says, this is a self-insert, and I realize that type of story isn't in many peoples interests, but they happen to be my favorite, so I wrote this, but if anyone doesn't like it because of the OC or anything related, please do not flame telling me so. I wrote this for fun, and I hope those who do like reading it enjoy it as I did writing it.**

**I do not own Zelda Ocarina of time or any the characters of the game, they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto('Cept for Lota, She's mine. :3). That will be the last time I say this, for I don't think I would need to repeat myself.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I was sitting in my room that night, bored out of my mind. There was a storm outside and I had nothing to do.

Then, it came to me. My favorite game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Instead of hanging from the edge of my bed collecting dust, why didn't I play that?I hadn't done so in a long while, so I might as well.

I dropped the rest of the way off my mattress and crawled over to my TV where the GameCube sat neglected underneath. I picked up the power cable and connected it to the nearest socket, and started up the game.

Once the start screen came up, I loaded my file, which I had appropriately named 'Link'. Had I named it as myself, would be weird. As the screen faded to black, then came back up, I noticed I had last left off at the Shadow Temple. Now I remember why I stopped playing it.

I didn't feel like doing it before because it freaks me out. I was doing good, handling all the dead things, and bloody scenery, until I got to this room where I had to collect some silver rupees. It wasn't the only place where collecting these ruppees was needed to get to the next room, but it was the one I hated most.

This one had Redeads in it.

Sure most people would shrug it off and say it's childish to be scared of them, but I wasn't that brave.

I shivered to myself, and lowered the volume. I hate their screams the most.

As I reached the first rupee I heard a rumble, thunder, outside and then the lightning stuck, making a flash of light shine in through my window. I jumped, the remote sailing from my hands and into the TV screen in reflex. I growled under my breath at the ways of nature, and picked the control back up.

Wrong time for it to strike, but hopefully, it would be the last time.

I was wrong. After a few more minutes, of aimless wandering for the rupees, and avoidance of redeads, another one struck, catching me off guard as much as the first one had. Only, this time the lights went out.

I instinctively dropped my control, startled by the sudden change in ambiance. I was really frightened of the dark as a child, though I was 13 and a half now... You can call it a phobia.

I quickly jumped up into my bed, and threw the covers over my head, hoping if I hid, and didn't look into the darkness of my room, that seemed so comfortable when lit, everything would be okay.

Then I heard static.

Followed, by a scream resembling that of a Redead.


	2. It all began

**A.N. And so here is Chapter dos! :3 I'm not good at making long chapters because I eventually lose my ideas or they aren't that long of ideas.  
**

**I do not own Zelda or it's characters they rightfully belong to the creater and Nintendo**

* * *

Chapter 2: It all began...

(Lota's PoV)

Obviously when I heard the scream I screamed as well,I was frozen in fear. I couldn't even find it in me to speak at that time. I finally got the guts to move and grabbed a broom laying unused on the floor to defend myself. The TV was all static. All the power was lost except for it. "Whatever you are,show yourself!" I yelled at what seemed nothing,feeling a bit stupid. It was quiet for a while so I spoke again. "I said come out! I know you're here!" Still,nothing answered me. For a moment I though I was going crazy but then I saw it. A hand was grabbing the end of my television,from the inside. It looked like it was trying to get out but it couldn't reach any farther. I knew it wouldn't get any close so I stepped in,slowly closing in on it.

I was holding my breath in case it could hear me. As soon as I was close enough,I smacked the hand with my broom. It screamed and shriveled,going back into the TV. I stood there for a while. I was sure it was over. I was wrong. Again. I stood there,now in shock,as the face,hands,arms,all of it's top half threw itself through the TV,grabbing me like it would Link in the game. "Let me go! Help!" I was hoping someone was home. No one answered my call. The redead screeched and screeched,I was powerless. I screamed one last time for my life,as it pulled me in. It took me with it,into the TV,and into my game. The last thing I knew was everything going dark.

I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't know where I was. I felt cold flooring under me and rain washing over me. "Hey who's this girl?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded like a boy. "I don't know. She doesn't look like she's from here. Her clothes are strange too." A girl spoke that time. I was wearing a black and white stripped bubble skirt with black thigh highs and a red tank top and knee high high black and white Converse. I wondered if I really looked that strange. "We should get her out of here or she'll get sick." It was the boy again. "Let's take her to Kakariko Village. She can rest there." Wait,what did she say? Isn't that a place in the game? There's no way I could really be in it.

I felt someone lift me up,it must have been the boy. If I really was in the game then the boy must be Link. The girl Navi. I always thought Link was cute but if this was impossible. Was he really the one taking me to the village? "Link,what are we going to do with her? We can't take her with us,she'll only get in the way." He was. And as always,Navi was being whiny and obnoxious. I hated that about her. Then I felt soft and warm underneath. I guessed I was laying on a bed now but I pretended to still be out. "Don't be like that Navi. You never know,maybe she can use magic."

I was a bit surprised that link could speak,not like in the games,but magic...could I really? Nah,I was just a human. Plain ol' Lota. I guess it was time to "wake up" so I did. I opened my eyes a bit. "She's waking up!" I heard Link say and I turned to face him. I looked at him,then at Navi,and back at him. "You think she can talk?" Asked Navi. Just then the rest of my eyes shot open and I sat up so quickly I startled them. "You're.. you're Link1 And you're Navi!" I said,pointing to each as I said their names. "Yeah but how did you know that?" Navi asked me.

How did I know that? I couldn't just tell them they were part of a game. They wouldn't know what that is and then I'd have to give a really long explanation. I wasn't even sure how to explain it. "I um... I just do. I know everything about you and your journey. I even know how to get through the temples and defeat Ganandorf. "Oh wow! Are you serious?" He seemed excited. "Hold it,Link. We don't know this girl,she could be one of Ganon's minions." I can't believe she just said that. While I was right there. That fairy was asking for it but I was not about to lose control there.

"We should bring her along with us,she can be really helpful with the rest of the temples." "Speaking of which why did you go to the Shadow temple first?" I remembered it was the first I wanted to get over with it. "It freaks me out. I just wanted to get that one over with." Link seemed to think the same. "Okay girl,we're bringing you with us." Really? That's great,thanks a-" She cut me off. "Don't get any ideas girlie,it's just to keep you in check,we can never be too sure of the people we meet along the way." I looked away from her,pouting. She was totally not going to get used to me was she?

I guess this was one of those days where you barely arrive someplace and someone already hates you. "Hey what were you doing outside the Shadow Temple anyway?" I turned to Link so I could answer his question politely. He looked so adorable,I almost lost myself in his soft blue eyes. "All I remember was being pulled away by a redead and I somehow ended up here." I couldn't mention the TV to him. "Redeads.. I hate em too." I smiled at him. I was glad I wasn't the only one. "Link do you have a girl you like?" Why did I ask that?! I totally changed the subject from life sucking leaches to relationships. "Yeah. She's really cute and a very nice person. It's too bad she belongs to royalty."

I was disappointed but of course he would like her. I whispered under my breath with a sigh,"Zelda..." I was sure of it. "You know about her too? Where is she now?! Do you know?" Link was holding my shoulders and shaking me. I guess I could tell him. I could at least do that much. "Ganon hasn't captured her...yet. She's still in hiding." He was relieved and so was I,that he let go of me at least. "As soon as you finish the final temple,Zelda will be in danger. That is all I can say." Navi flew around me and bumped into my forehead. "Remember Link,don't trust her so easily." I stood up,partly angry,next to part disappointment. "I'll prove it to you! I'll prove you can trust me! Just watch." Though I didn't know how exactly I knew my chance would come along the way.

I walked to the door and stood there then I looked back to face them. "Are we going now? We should head to the Forest Temple." I didn't want to say more than that. I didn't feel like it. I let them exit ahead of me. I didn't trust that fairy to be anywhere near the back of my neck. "There are strong monsters up ahead so be careful." We were already at the beginning of the maze,where the giant pig like monsters walked around. "If you move and they see you you'll be in a world of hurt." I knew that from experience. "I got you." He responded to me just like that. I think he was scared but he walked forward anyway. I stopped him and told him to wait,I was going ahead to check.

I stood at the entrance to the maze and looked to my left then the right. The monster saw me and started dashing at me. I moved back and watched it pass by. "Hurry get going!" I was letting Link go ahead of me because of course I doubted I was going to beat the temple. I let him figure out the way from then on.

* * *

**Where did it go? I think I went off topic here. Oh wells. I'll do better next time. :3**

**R&R! Woo! Thank you for bothering to read those of you who did so.**


	3. Goodbye Saria, The Fire Temple

**Okay my readers,Chapter 3 is here! Rating has been changed! Yay? Just to be safe. I know I don't have as many supporters but I still wish for you to at least read it first. Thank you. Here we go! And I will mention some of the songs in the game. You can look them up on youtube if you want to hear them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zelda nor any of it's characters except for the OC.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye to a Friend/Fire Temple**

**Link's PoV**

We made it. I did as she told me to get through that maze and we made it. I still wondered how she could know this much about everything we had or been doing. I thought we were out but another one of those ugly giants was waiting there. It was huge! About two times bigger than the others. "Don't let your guard down. Hit it with arrows from a distance. If you get too close it'll attack. I need you to distract it so I can go behind and hit it from there." This girl was nuts. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I had to talk her out of this. She looked powerless,she could get killed! "It is." That's it? Is that all she has to say? "Wait a minute!" I couldn't persuade her. She took my sword and ran towards the beast.

She dodged all of them perfectly,she really knew what she was doing. I raised my hookshot and aimed it at the enemy,I let it go. The hookshot hit the ugly thing and stunned it. Lota raised the Master Sword and slashed at the beast,it growled and fell on one knee but got back up. She'd cut it from behind so it's head was facing me again as it growled in pain. I quickly aimed at the head and shot, stunning it again. She picked up my sword again and hit it against the beast. It growled again, even louder but it didn't die. "This isn't working!" I think we both said it in unison but i wasn't sure.

I only caught a glimpse of her running back toward me as i saw the beast lift up its weapon and slam it into the ground. The gust of wind and dirt it threw with the blow knocked the sword out of her hands and threw her against me but i caught her. "I should have seen that coming." She sounded hurt,i was sure of it she wasn't like me so the impact might have been harder on her,but she stood up anyway. "Let me borrow your sword for a bit longer. This ugly bastard is getting on my nerves. As if it wasn't hard enough getting rammed by all those beasts in the maze!" I wasn't sure if I should listen to her this time.

But I guess she did owe the beast for knocking her down. "Fine. I have a fairy in case you miss." I smirked at her and she gave me a 'what was that?' look. "Who said i was gonna miss?" She picked the sword off the floor and ran at the beast again. This girl was a little over confident. I was sure she was going to miss. The beast raised it's club and slammed it down, she dodged the attack this time. The beats continued to slam down it's club but it was a bit slow so she was able to dodge. She jumped directly in front of it and slashed sideways at the beast.

As the sword came into contact with the monster, with one final grunt it fell backwards and disappeared in green flames. Neither of us said anything for a while, so she spoke up first. "Guess I can help you out here." I wasn't sure if she was mocking me or proving a point, or both. There were more important things we had to do. I started,"Okay so now we have to defeat the boss and-" She cut me off but finished what I had to say. "Free the sage who should be on the other side of this temple?" She was looking at me and smiling. I pouted and looked away. "Yeah,I guess you knew that."

"Saria, You're childhood friend. The only Kokiri who still recognizes you. Because no one thought that Linky boy would become a big strong man." She said the last sentence with a mocking voice. I blushed slightly. "That's not funny." She only smiled and ran up the steps the beast was blocking. I lost her from my sight as she ran further ahead of me. I decided to go collect a couple more fairies, in care we needed them. Though I don't think we would.

* * *

**End of story! Nope just kidding it goes on!**

**

* * *

****Lota's PoV**

I left him behind on purpose. I saw him heading to the fairy shrine I told him about when we got here. I walked ahead to where the plate with the triforce was. Sheik was waiting for him here, I was sure of it. I stood on the plate and looked down at it. "And who are you?" I turned around to see Sheik standing there in defense. "Lota. Obviously I'm not from here, round ears, and I'm here with Link. Princess." I kind of spat her name name in hatred. I mean Link was a fool. She can transform into sheik, she's in the Smash Bros. games, she has magic and yet this idiot princess can't even save herself? What's wrong with her! "Why do you call me princess?" He/she said. "I am a male. The only survivor of my tribe and you have the nerve to call me a princess?"

I sighed. It has been seven years after all. I don't blame her. "Look, I know you're just hiding from ganonflakes by using this disguise. It may work on Link but it won't fool me." 'He' got real frustrated at this and walked to me and grabbed my hand. He guided it across his face and placed it on his cheek, staring at me sweetly. "Trust me, I am a man. What would I gain from lying to a child?" I was flushed with anger and kicked him and backed up. "I am not a child!" I was 15 and officially no longer a child but neither a woman. I ran back down the steps and crashed into Link. We both fell backwards, I sat up quickly. "Link!" I said frantically, still flushed but no longer angry.

He sat up and groaned. "Ow.. What is it?" I opened my mouth to speak but stopped myself in my tracks. Sheik was gone by the time I turned around and ran this way, Link wouldn't believe me. "N-nothing. Sorry about that. I just thought I... saw a ghost." I said, standing and holding my hand out to him. He took it and I helped him up. I shouldn't tell him anyway. He had to figure this out on his own. "Let's get going. I'm sure someone's waiting for you." I said, holding his hand to guide him. "Is it a ghost?" He made fun of me. I let go of his hand as we reached the top. He looked around and walked over to the stump of a tree where his childhood friend once sat, playing her ocarina. I felt my heart crush like I know his did. I knew what he was feeling so I left him alone.

"Where is she?" He said, voice uneasy. "Is she safe? Where is she! You know don't you?" He said, staring at me, searching my face for an answer.I stepped back from my spot and looked down. He was doing that thing again like when he asked me about Zelda. "She's... you can't see her until you defeat the boss. She's waiting for you at the end of the temple. But I'm sure she's fine." I said, trying to regain my composure. He calmed down but remained silent. To no surprise, Sheik came out of nowhere and stepped toward Link. He turned around and stepped back in surprise.

"The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." **(A.N. You can Youtube it)**

He said as he pulled out a harp and began to play, light notes flowing out. Link responded by repeating the notes with his ocarina. The two played together, letting the music flow in perfect symphony. I only listened to the music still echo as Link stared at his ocarina like a dork holding a shiny fork. After teaching him the song, Sheik speaks again. "Link... I'll see you again..." He says as he backs away and throws a deku nut on the floor, disappearing in the flash it created.

I walked over to Link and pointed up where there was a tree branch over a broken stair case. "Use you're hookshot there." He took out the item and put his arm around my waist. He released and the hookshot set and stuck to the tree, we pulled up once it hit the tree. He brought the hook back and we landed on the edge of the stairs, the way before us. I walked ahead, letting his arm slip away from me. I was shrouded by darkness for a bit but soon enough I was on the other side, the door to the temple a few feet from me. Link came by after a few seconds and walked a bit past me but I stopped him before he got any farther.

He turned to me. "What's over there?" I thought back a bit. "Two enemies. They aren't a threat though." He pulled out his sword and walked ahead. Two of those wolf enemies appeared and howled. While Link fought them I climbed up some vines on the wall, climbed onto a tree, jumped over to another and opened a small chest. I sat down and watched Link finish the last one and look around. He couldn't find me. "Lota? Lota! Where are you?" I laughed a bit and threw down the key, it hit him right on the head and fell to the floor with a small 'clink'. "Up here." I set my voice travel so he could figure it out.

He looked up and seemed shocked. "How did you get up there?!" I gestured to the vines around the walls. "There was a key up here. I though you might need it." Liar. I knew he needed. I climbed back down and walked to the door, opened it and held it that way, letting him go first. I entered after him and pointed up to a skulltula dangling from the ceiling, witing for us to get close enough. He took out his hookshot and shot it. It fell to the ground and squirmed a bit them turned to blue flames and vanished.

We went through the door at the end of this hallway and looked at out surroundings. Four torches with different lights; red, blue, green, purple. We stepped closer and the lights blew out, four Poe taking their place and each scattering in different directions. We searched some more and I told Link where to find keys and where to use them. Where to get the bow and figure the Poe's puzzles. After what seemed days we were at the torch room again, each one lit. "This is taking longer than it felt like, why am I at this temple anyway? I though I was just past the Shadow Temple.." I muttered to myself. We stepped on an elevator like thing and moved down. I explained to Link how to solve this puzzle as we reached the basement.

It took a while and I wondered how he was so strong. We stepped through a hallway and stood before a chained door. The boss door. Link pulled out a key and opened the door. We entered and the door shut quickly behind us. I looked around. "See those paintings? Your enemy will try and trick you with those. Be on your guard and expect everything." I said, letting him go ahead of me. A spiked fence around the battle area and paintings, one opening. Link walked through it and walked a bit in the center. "Nothing here. You sure we're in the right place?" I nodded, backing up as he walked toward me. Three more spikes moved up, blocking the opening. "I'm sure." We turned around as we heard laughing coming from one of the paintings. A purple glow surrounded it and a dark man on a black horse rode out. He floated in mid air, his steed kicking as if on the ground.

The man laughed again as he stared down at Link, seeming to ignore me. Link back away, scared as he recalled past scenes as a child. "Don't be scared! He's not real, he's just a ghost!" I encouraged. The enemy gradually introduced himself as Ganon's Ghost. Soon it vanished into a painting. Link turned and shot an arrow at a painting where the ghost seemed to be galloping through. After a few more hits like this the ghost stepped out of the picture, leaving his horse.

He floated in the air holding like what seemed like a staff. He threw a green ball of magic towards Link. "Bounce it back with your sword!" He pulled out his sword and slashed the ball sending it back. It hit him. "Strike!" The ghost fell to the ground and Link quickly ran to him and attacked. After a few repeats of bouncing the ball back and forth the ghost was down. "It seems you grew stronger than when I first met you as a brat. This ghost has served useless!" Spat the voice of the real Ganon as the ghost yelled and burned.

The spikes went away and I ran up to Link. "Good job! You still have six more to go though." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled triumphantly. "You gotta admit I wasn't too bad." I turned around. A blue light shined from the floor. "Go through there." I gave him a 'She's there' look. "Aren't you coming two?" "I will but we will end up in different places, I cannot continue in your direction." I said, stepping over the light. He followed and held my hand tight. We were lifted into the air, a blue crystal encasing us. We closed our eyes and I bagan to feel his hand slipping from mine. "I'll see you soon." I whispered to him as we were both sent off in different directions.

I opened my eyes to find myself landing outside, in the forest, Link still not back. I fell and layed down on the ground, sighing. For some reason, I didn't miss home one bit. I wouldn't mind staying here. I was almost falling asleep when I heard steps. I sat up and saw Link there, staring at something in his hands as though he was broken. I got up and walked over to him. "Did you see her?" He nodded. "For the last time. She's the sage now." I nodded. I stood close to him and held him softly in my arms like a mother would do her child. He leaned his head on my shoulder. "She was my best friend you know.." He trailed off. I nodded, holding his big form with my own smaller one. "I know."

* * *

**I won't be describing the Fire Temple because personally it was the most boring for me. Please use your imagination and bare with this much. :) Excuse this!**

* * *

**Part Two**

**Fire Temple  
**

After an incredibly long speech from Navi, we headed to Kakariko village once again. We were going to the Fire Temple now. I was writing down a map as I walked, occasionally crashing into objects. Keys, doors, Gorans, megaton hammer, all pointed out on it. Easier to read than the stupid dungeon maps. We headed up Death Mountain and eventually we made it to the top. I climbed the edge desperately begging for land. "Too high!" I said running to a corner and grabbing on to the dirt for dear life. "I'm guessing you hate heights?" Mocked Navi flying around me. I swatted her. "What gave you that idea?" Link came over and I felt swept off my feet. I looked up to see him holding me like parents hold their toddlers. "Don't worry, you won't fall."

I felt like a child again. Of course I was just a kid in his eyes. A map that will lead him to Ganondorf. And Zelda. My eyes narrowed, a sick feeling welling up in me. He carried me into the Goran's place. I got out of his arms and looked around. I searched him and pulled out a bomb. "Hey what are you doing with that?!" He said but I ran away to a place with a curled goran rolling around in circles. I walked up to it as it came close, lit the bomb, and threw it straight at his body. The bomb exploded and the goran jumped a bit, fell and uncurled. "Get over here." I called to Link as I walked away. "Talk to him." After a few minutes of talking the rock child burst to tears. I almost fell over at the sound killing my ears.

While they talked more I went down some steps to the last floor and walked through the door of Darunia's room, the door closing behind me. I turned around and glared at it. Ugh. I walked to a pillar, the one I remember Darunia standing infront of. I pulled at it and after what seemed three days it came loose and there was an opening. I felt small heat coming through it. I stepped away and sat down against it, working on my map. I waited about thirty minutes and then saw the door open. Navi flew through and floated up and down around my head. "You stupid kid! Don't just run around like that! Did you forget why we're taking you with us?" I smacked her again and coldly watched her fall. "Be happy I even agreed to be here." Link walked in and saw Navi crumpled on the floor but didn't bother to ask. His tunic was red, the heat resistant tunic. "The path to the next temple is behind here. I see you have the tunic, you can go on ahead." I said handing him the map. "It has everything you'll need to know on there." He looked at me a bit confused. "Aren't you coming?" He said, sounding lonely. I shook my head. "I hate fire." He gulped and nodded. I said a simple goodbye as did he and he was off. Navi floated up before he got too far and flew away, giving me a grim look.

I stood up and walked out of the place, carefully climbing down Death Mountain and waited outside the entrance to Dodango's Cavern. God I hate Goran's...

* * *

I watched the sky all day. It was night now but the moon was going down. Everything was happening way slower than the game suggested. I hadn't slept in about two days now but I wasn't tired. All these strange events were happening too fast, I wouldn't dare close my eyes now. The sun rose and everything got bright again. I heard footsteps and stood up quickly, hands in a fist. I saw a red cap blowing through the wind and watched it float down the hill. I ran to it when it got low enough, jumped, and caught it with two fingers, nearly missing it.

A Link and Navi followed in a rush after. I held up the hat and waved. Link sighed in relief and came running next to me. "Thanks. It flew all the way from the volcano to down here. Wow!" I looked at him. He had blond shaggy hair, tied at the bottom of his neck but not much was held. He was such a pretty boy. "No problem. Did you meet him?" He looked a bit shocked but then nodded. "He looked kinda sad." I gave him his hat. "You are his brother. But he was happy to help, right?" I gave him a reasuring smile and he nodded back, fixing his cap.

He left the village and walked through the field a bit. I ran around the place, inspecting different things I found to be wonders. I looked at the river as I lead him to Zora's Domain. He laughed a bit and then looked puzzled. "We're going to Zora's Domain?" He said. I nodded. "In this direction is one of the hardest temples you'll have to face." He looked at me questioningly. We went through the obstacles and many rivers. I stood over the Royal Family's symbol and sang Zelda's Lullaby**(A.N.- Imagine it like Malon sings Epona's Song)**. The water parted and I jumped across to the other side.

Both Navi and Link stared at me, shocked. "How did you know that song? Only those connected to the Royal Family know it." Explained Navi in shock. "I know." Was all I said. They crossed to the other side and we entered Zora's Domain.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. But you can expect another chap real soon! Goodbye for now. Please R&R!**


	4. Iron Boots, The Water Temple

**Chapter 4**

**Iron Boots and The Water Temple**

I walked down the small hill and turned a corner, went up a hill and looked out. The place really was frozen over to the extreme. "Wow.. It's more still than I imagined.." I whispered to my self. Link ran by and went up some steps to my right in a rush. Oh yeah! I followed and stopped behind him. The king of the Zora was there where he sat 7 years ago, frozen in red ice. Link ran around and up to him and tried to cut the ice with his sword. "No use. You need blue fire to melt it." He looked at me, still confused about how all this happened. "Where do I get that?" I pointed to the entrance behind the King.

He walked out the path and I followed soon after. When we got out I shivered. The place was snowing. I'd never seen it before and it was beautiful but now wasn't the time. "Hey what happened to Lord Jabu Jabu?" He asked, standing on the spot where he once got sucked up by the giant fish. "I really don't know but I always assumed he was dead." I walked over to the spot and walked on a ledge of ice and looked down over the edge. Link came up behind me but slipped past the end and grabbed onto me for support. "Wha-!" I managed as we tumbled over, falling into the somewhat cold water below. I closed my eyes and gasped for breathe, gasping underwater. I heard Link call my name and I began swimming to the surface. When I reached up I took a sharp breathe of air, I thought I might die.

I turned to him, angry. "What were you thinking grabbing me too?!" He rubbed the back of his head and apologized. I sighed and swam to an ice platform and got up. I looked at myself, my clothes wet and freezing. "Not good.." I whispered to myself. I stood up and helped Link get himself up as well. "We have to jump these over to the land over there. You'll get something really useful for the next temple, trust me." We went on our way and after entering the cave I told Link how to solve each puzzle, how to capture the blue fire, avoid those annoying things that blew ice, and eventually we were at a room with a treasure chest in it.

I looked around, the room was beautiful. Shining walls, soft snow on the floor, crystals coming from the ground. I found a piece of broken crystal and held it in my hand. It wouldn't hurt if I took it. "Check this out." I heard Link. I turned around. He was wearing boots with iron on the bottom. "Ah,the Iron Boots, they'll let you keep underwater." Is what I wanted to say,but didn't.

Sheik jumped down behind Link from who knows where. "We meet again, Link... If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is... With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but... she left to head for the Water Temple... This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt... If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple.

"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself...." Sheik pulled out his harp and began to play a few notes, Link followed with his Ocarina and soon they began to play the melody smoothly. Link stared at his Ocarina like it was the 'Precious'. "Link... I'll see you again..." Link started walking toward Sheik, but he throws down a deku nut and is gone again.

Those were the moments that, for a second, made me think Link was gay. "There's just something strange about that guy.." I coughed twice, hiding the word 'pedo' in between. "Did you say something?" He turned to me and I shook my head. "Let's go, we should unfreeze the king." We went back to Zora's domain and uncorked a bottle of Blue Fire near the king and soon enough the ice around the Zora leader melted. We stepped down so we would be in front of the big fish and waited for him to move. "Oh-- I've come back to life! Was it you who saved me? Don't be nervous!" Link nodded. "It looks like you have a hard time breathing under water. As an expression of my gratitude I grant you this tunic. With this you won't choke underwater." The King handed Link a blue tunic. "Wow, thank you, this will really help me out." I stared at him. "Ah, of course. You're this man's friend are you not?" He asked me. "Uh, actually I-" "Don't be so modest" He cut me off. "A tunic for you as well." He handed me blue tunic too, one smaller than Link's. "Oh, thank you, King."

I held the tunic in my arms and stepped out, eventually getting pulled away by a couple of Zora's.

* * *

**Link's P.o.V**.

I searched around a bit after putting on my tunic, but couldn't find Lota anywhere. Where did she run off to now? I left the King's room and was greeted by Lota. She was wearing her tunic and had similar tights and boots to mine. She was blushing and looked frustrated. "This is so strange! I've never worn such clothes." She said, pulling down the tunic. "Let's just go to the Water Temple already. Play the song." She said, walking to me and grabbing hold of my arm. I played the Serenade of Water and we were warped to Lake Hylia in no time. The place was a bit deserted and it was raining. The only water was that and the water left to cover the entrance to the temple.

She walked to the edge of the little island we were stepping on and motioned for me to follow. I went over and she pointed down at the water. "The entrance is down there. This is a tough temple so I'm coming with you. Put your other boots on, we're jumping." I looked at her, surprised at sudden boldness. I put on the iron boots and put away the other pair. I held onto her hand and we jumped, quickly falling into the water. "Wow! When they say breathe under water they really mean it." She said, I thought it too. This was pretty exciting. "Okay now use you're hookshot and hit that diamond like thing there." I took out my item and shot it at the target. It came loose and came out completely, floating to the surface. Iron bars around the door in front of us flew up and the door opened. I walked in and lead Lota as well, my hand was the only thing holding her down. When we went in I let her go and floated upward, her long hair following slowly after.

I thought a bit, maybe she could use a haircut? I changed my boots again and floated up too. We climbed on the edge of a platform and walked forward, the place was huge and judging by the many floors in the middle of even more water, there were a lot of doors. She looked over at me. "You're future wife's waiting at the bottom of this platform." She gave me a cute and innocent 3-year-old look. I know who she meant. "Not funny." I said looking over the edge. I heard what seems like four pairs of feet stepping behind me and a sudden push. I fell face forward into the water and felt held down. Though I could breath in the water I was scared because I couldn't see what it was attacking me. Maybe it was a prank.

"LINK!" I heard her muffled yell. I felt light again and swam to the surface. She was nowhere to be seen. "Lota! Where are you hiding? This isn't funny, come on!" Navi flew above my head frantically. "Link, I searched everywhere possible! She's nowhere to be found!" I froze. "Everywhere?" She landed on my head in frustration. "All the doors around here are locked. There's no way she's hiding in a room." How was that possible?

* * *

**Lota's P.o.V.**

I felt sore. I only remember trying to prank Link by pushing him over the edge of the water while he wasn't looking but something beat me to it. I saw him fly over before I even touched him but he wasn't surfacing,it was almost as if something was keeping his head down. After that I remembered a pair of red orbs staring me straight in the face. I got scared and tried to run but I was being held, my mouth being covered. I managed to call Link but I wasn't sure if he heard me. My vision had gone black as those two orbs stared down at me again.

I opened my eyes and looked around, my head hurt. The room I was in was foggy and full of shallow water. I sat up and banged my head back on something hard. I turned around and searched. A tree. I looked at it like it was the craziest thing ever. Why was there a tree here? Where was I? I stood up and shook my head. I walked forward to a door**(A.N. The entrance door)** but when I got close enough I saw iron bars over it. "What the?" I turned around and saw another door across from there. The room suddenly felt familiar but I wasn't sure how.

I ran across the place to the door, iron bars over it too. "What the hell is going on here?" I froze, suddenly realizing why the room felt familiar, why there was a tree in the middle of a shallow watered, fogged up room. I turned around slowly and saw what I wish I hadn't.

There standing proudly against the tree was a dark form of almost grey white skin, black hair, a black tunic and almost blood red eyes. The orbs from before. Dark Link. He looked more solid and more like a person up close like this. Though he was still frightening. "You're hair matches the color of mine and your skin is pretty pale as well, the only thing wrong with you is those emerald eyes of yours." He said, walking over to me, a more seductive and sinister tone to his voice, but he sounded like Link. "I know what you are so just get to the point. What do you want?" He smirked at this and laughed lightly.

I got a bit angry with this. "What's so funny?" I said through my teeth. He stepped closer and smashed his fist inches away from my head and stared down at me. "I know you like Mr. Hero." I stared at him, surprised, my eyes blank. "What did you just say?" His smirk only grew wider. "I said I know that you LOVE him." Before I knew it his head was turned, my hand passing by his cheek. I unconsciously slapped him. "I don't ever want to hear you say such a stupid thing again." He turned to me, furious looking. "I see someone gets a bit touchy to the subject. I'm only stating facts here." I rested my hands at my sides. "How could I possibly fall for someone like him... Please. I'm only here to guide him through the temples, stupid fairy finds it too hard to do it herself!" He stared at me as if examining my face for lies.

"What are you looking at?" I pushed him back. "That's all there is to it. I'm just a stupid shadow to him, a child, a brat, a **map**.." I spoke the last word in anger. I walked off to the tree and sat down. He looked down at me, no longer looking so angry. "You know how I feel then right? To be a shadow, that is." I looked up at him but showed no expression at all. "It sucks. I hate it." I brought my knees to my chest, he sat down in mid air in front of me.

Dark crossed his arms. "Spit it out already then, what do you want with me?" He smirked again. "With you here the Hero will surely struggle on his way. He needs you to get through this place, it's-" I cut him off. "One of the hardest temples. I know." He groaned. "I thought kidnapping you would be fun. You're boring as hell!" I turned around, facing the tree. "Whatever." I felt a sudden pull on my hair and hit the ground, my back down, the shadow over me. "Don't ignore me brat!" I said nothing. "Do you think this is funny? I can snap you're neck faster than you can blink." I blinked at him, very slowly, just to show that I didn't care. He slammed my head on the ground, letting go of my hair. I closed my eyes, he really is the dark one.

I opened my eyes for a second, he got up and started to leave. I grabbed the end of his tunic, he turned around, he looked furious again. He stood behind me and kicked me on the back, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed a bit. "Stupid girl." I held up my hand to him, holding the shard of crystal I picked up before. "What is it?" He said, snatching it from me. I sat up, leaning against the tree again. "It's a crystal shard I found earlier. It's beautiful isn't it?" He looked at me as if asking what I was trying to get at. My voice, dull and scratchy like, "Even broken away, from a bigger crystal, such a small, neglected piece, can still be beautiful, can't it?" I coughed again and he stared at me strangely again but not angry. "Even the neglected shadow of a person can be a beautiful thing by itself."

He kneeled down to me. "Can I keep this?" I smiled lightly at him and nodded. "Thanks." He stepped away from me and for the longest time neither of us said anything. I stood up and cleaned myself off. "Do you know how I was born?" I looked at him. "All the dark and evil thoughts of the hero. Ganondorf formed them into you." He smirked. "You really do know everything. Ganondorf would be glad to receive you." I stepped back. Was this his plan all along? "But that won't happen." I looked him straight in the eyes, he walked closer to me. "I'm keeping you to myself." He stood before me and put his hand through my hair, moving his head closer to my neck, he bit down on my skin. I sank down to my knees, feeling a long trail on liquid seeping down the side and into the clothes, he fell with me, cleaning the blood with his tongue.

He let go of me and I instantly touched my hand to my neck, a trail of blood at the end of two bite holes. "What did you do to me?" I said, slightly shaking. "I made you my property of course. You are now obligated to do and say what I command of you." I didn't know something like this would happen. I guess I found myself in some serious trouble. "Why do you need me? I-I'm just a human. I can't help you with anything." He lifted me to my feet. "That's what you think." He muttered. "You will tell me how to defeat the hero." I felt sick. "You can't be serious." He nodded in the kind of way that really makes you believe a person. "DEAD serious. But don't worry. I wouldn't dare harm my own property." He said calmly, grabbing me from behind and floating into the air with me on his lap.

"It's strange. I always wanted to meet you but this isn't how I had it in mind!" I tried to get free from him. "Stop struggling." I rested myself back on him, why couldn't I resist? "I'm delighted that I have a fan." He said overly proud of himself. I pushed myself back, hitting myself against him. He let out a struggled groan at this. I stopped moving and tried to forget the sound. "I love the way you did that." He said into my ear. "Shut up, it was an accident, damn shadow." He grabbed me by the face and turned me to look his way. "That's MASTER to you." I looked away from him, he really is a monster. "Why is this happening. It's all that stupid Redead's fault I'm here!" I whispered to myself.

I could feel his stare from the back of my head, he snapped his fingers. I looked at him, he pointed in front of me, I turned around, a crowd of Redeads standing, looming around us. Some curled up, standing, heads down, looking at me. I backed up against him and turned myself so my back was to them, burying my face in Dark Link's chest. "Make them go away! Make them go away!" I muffled into his tunic. "So you hate these things don't you?" I heard about five of them scream their non-existent lungs out and felt the blood in my body run cold. "YES! Get rid of them! Just get rid of them!" I covered my ears and sank almost into his clothing. "Is that anyway to speak to your master?" I said nothing. "WELL?" I shivered. "P-Please make them go away, Master!" I heard him snap his fingers again. "That's what I wanted to hear." I turned around and saw nothing but fog and the barred door."That wasn't so hard, now was it?

I looked up at him, tears pouring down from my eyes. He looked surprised. "Whoa, calm down it was only a joke!" I turned away from him. "Only you have seen me cry. In all my life, you're the only one." I said, between sobs, the side of my head against his chest. "Lucky me." He said with that same tone he had when I first heard him speak. He lifted my chin with one finger and licked my face, cleaning away the tears. "Don't ever let anyone see you as I see you now." He said, right to my face, a serious but gentle look on his face. I felt my face burn up. What the-? "Understood, M-Master..." I looked away from him. If I wanted to live I would have to follow his orders, even if it meant betraying Link. I wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. I was and may forever be, shadow bound.

* * *

**Finally updated! Yay! Two chaps in one day I'll continue soon. High school's getting easy so expect more. Thank you for reading. Please Review and let me know if there's anything you would like to see. **


	5. Goodbye Dark Link, Child Love?

**Chapter 5**

**Goodbye Dark Link/Child Love?  
**

It seemed long, very long. The time I was being kept in the arms of this shadow was going by very slow, I could feel it. It was almost as if he slowed down the time around us just to keep me captive longer. He was playing with every curl and wave in my hair as if it was his own. I looked over at him. "How long do I have to stay like this?" He didn't look at me. I was sitting on his lap, he had his legs crossed and I left mine dangling as we continued to float in the air. "Just a minute more. Besides, I know you like it." I heard the smirk in his voice, something hard poked me on the back. "Eh?" I whispered. He suddenly picked me up and stood me up in front of the tree, my back to it. "Stay still, you're hero's here. He won't see you, only me, I shrouded you with my magic so you're pretty much invisible, got it?" I simply nodded.

I heard the iron bars on the front door rise, footsteps, then they fell again. "Whoa! Gah, I hate when they do that. Gets me every time." It was Link. I was about to turn around but I stopped myself midway. Dark disappeared and I just stood, facing the door that would be the exit. "There's nothing here." I heard Link. "Look, there's a door over there!" Navi. I heard him run by and turned to look at him, disrepair in my eyes as he couldn't see me. He stopped in front of it. "This one's locked too!" Navi swerved around. "It must be a trap." I put my head down. That's exactly what it was. Dark Link stood in front of me, waiting for his original to turn around.

Navi suddenly stopped tinkling. "Link, look over there!" I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me, yet at the same time, not on me. I looked up, Link's expression was pure shock. "Well, well, well, hello, Original." He said in his seductive but evil voice. I only watched as Link unsheathed his sword. He stared at Dark Link intensely, accusation in his eyes. "If it was anyone or anything it was you wasn't it?." He smirked. "Whatever are you talking about, Linky boy?" I almost burst into laughter. Now Link, really got mad, he was sure now. "I know you took Lota! Give her back, you damned Shadow!" Link pointed his sword to his shade. "So that's her name, is it?" He turned to look up, a hand under his chin as if he was thinking about something deeply. "I was getting quite tired of simply calling her SLAVE." His smirk grew wider.

"What? What did you do to her?!" He growled. "I made her my property. She'll do what I say, when I say to do it, and she can't do anything about it." He was taken aback. "You're property? Stop joking, give her back already." Dark Link stepped to his left and waved a hand in front of me, I didn't know what he was doing until I saw Link's eyes open in surprise. "Lota..? What did he do to you?" Link looked angry but at the same time worried. I faced him but my eyes traveled everywhere but to his eyes. "What did he do to you?" He demanded. I opened my mouth to answer him, "Don't speak." Dark Link interrupted. And just like that, my mouth was shut for me, not a sound came out. I touched my lips in surprise, turning to both Link's.

Link was shocked again. "Stop that!" I felt the hurt in his voice and looked away. "I just shut her up, big deal." He said softly. "Lota, I'm sorry I was careless, I should have known you would be a target." He walked closer to me, the shadow blocked his path, unsheathing his version of the master sword. "Stupid Hero, you're still just a kid." Said Dark Link. "ive you... ot r ault..." I uttered, trying to resist Dark's power. "F-forgi..ive.. you.." I felt out of breath, this was harder than it seemed. "Not.. your... fault." I turned to Link, my eyes pleading him not to worry. Dark Link frowned at my rebellion but then smirked again. "Now, let's start the fun, shall we?"

They both sprang at each other, clashing their swords. "Tell me what to do! What do I do to defeat the Hero?" I turned back to Link, the color drained from my face. I shook my head. "Don't do it!" Warned Link. They clashed again, copying each others exact moves. Link slashed at Dark Link again. "Tell me now!" I felt pushed from the inside. "Jump on his sword!" I blurted out. Dark Link flipped onto Link's sword and he froze, Dark Link slashed at Link's shoulder, wounding the poor hero. "No.."

Link grunted in pain, almost falling. "Hah! Thank you for the pointer, My Princess." I looked away, holding my head in despair. I had to resist, Link's life depends on it. "Do I just keep that up?" I said nothing. "Tell me!" I sank to my knees. "Y-yes!" I was on the verge of crying. I heard many more grunts and cries of pain from Link as he was slashed at because of me. "Lo..t..ta." I heard him whisper as he sank to the ground. I heard his sword clank on the ground. I turned to him, he was laying on the floor, breathing heavy, a pool of blood washing into the water under him. "Link!" I saw Dark Link raise his sword over him, Link closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

I ran as fast as I could to the two and picked up Link's sword, stopping Dark Link's before it touched the Hero in pain. "Get out of the way, girl." He said harshly, still refusing to use my name. I felt like I was being pulled away but held myself back, digging into the floor, boot and nail. "No." I said, looking over Link who only stared at me blankly. "What was that?" I heard his voice loom over me again. I looked up at him, the angriest I've ever been. "NO!" I stood up and slashed at Dark Link, the swords clashed. I slashed sideways, he lightly laughed and tried to jump on the Master Sword, I moved it swiftly and jumped, kicking him in the side. He fell to the ground, making a splash. "How the hell are you resisting me, you damn brat!?" I loomed over him. "Because I didn't want to hurt either of you, but I know it had to be done." I held back a couple of tears and sank the sword down, unto him, he vanished into a puff of black smoke and the iron bars at the exit door came up. I let go of the sword and ran back to Link. "Link, Link I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'm sorry I got you into this mess." I searched him, finding a bottled fairy. "You couldn't help it, he was a strong shadow." He coughed, blood spurting into his hand.

I opened the bottle, the room went pink. The fairy swerved and spun around Link, healing him almost instantly, then flew to me and around my neck. Link watched as the bite marks on my neck healed, black smoke leaving the once wounds. It disappeared, it's job here done. "That's how he was controlling you?" I nodded. I touched my neck, glad to feel not a hole. "It's strange," I began, he sat up, still feeling a bit of pain in him as he grunted slightly. "it hurt to resist him, it was almost like poison in my body whenever I disagreed to a command, it was hard but when I thought 'It's for Link, I have to help him, I can't let him die, I can't.' I just had the strength to go on, the will to resist all the pain in me." I smiled at him, overly teary eyes beginning to spill the backed up tears. "I was scared that I might not make it for either of us. I was so careless as to get myself in this mess then involve you too."

He hugged me and I in an instant I hugged him back. "This won't be the last time this happens. I can feel it." I said, suddenly feeling warmth on my neck. "I know..." He layed me down on the water, his lips to my neck. I felt a slight pain but then calmed down as he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he began, looking at the blush and surprise on my face, "I just couldn't help myself, and with that shadow biting you like that.. I'm sorry." He stumbled, I laughed lightly. "It's fine, If it's your mark, I'm happy." I said, smiling at him. He blushed and stood up quickly, helping me up as well. "Let's get going okay? Behind that door is the Longshot, it goes farther than the hookshot." I smiled again. He nodded and we entered the room. Poor shadow..

* * *

Once again I led him through the puzzles to Morpha. I hated this boss so much. We entered the door to the boss and looked around. Navi instantly floated ahead of us. "Be careful you two1 That's no regular water!" I walked forward. "I'll be a decoy, wait there." I jumped to one of the many pillars in the 'water', stairs on the side. I looked around and spotted the gross ball of pink, or red, it bolted around until a water tentacle formed up and rose over me in a threatening matter. "Disgusting bug."

I said to it as it tried to swipe at me but I jumped to the next pillar, it's tentacle still stretched out, the nucleus of Morpha sliding back and forth within it. I turned to Link.. "Use your hookshot on it." Link brought out the Longshot and let it go at the nucleus, it separated from the water, leaving it to fall, and got pulled to Link, bouncing around on the floor. "Hit it with your sword!" Link struck it twice then it jumped into the 'water' again. I jumped back to Link. Morpha formed one of it's tentacles again and lashed out, nearly grabbing Link. He set the longshot out and brought Morpha close, hitting it again twice. "Okay, this isn't so hard." Said Link proudly, I turned to him, he looked so good fighting like this. "Pfft.." I turned from him, almost laughing.

I looked around, I couldn't see Morpha anywhere. "Where is that bug.." I saw a tentacle lashing out at Link and ran to him. "Hey, careful!" I pushed him out of the way, Morpha grabbed my leg, swinging me around upside-down. "Whoa, get me down from here!" I said, holding down the skirt like part of the tunic. Link set his longshot out again but missed the nucleus this time. "It's moving to quickly, I can't target it." It shook me up more and slammed me into it's 'water'. I rose up from it, it was impossible to breathe in the substance. Link did his thing and slashed at Morpha again, it growled wildly. Morpha bounced around the floor, it and it's water stuck to the ceiling and eventually drained out. I landed carefully at the bottom of the once water filled pool.

The blue light appeared**(A.N. The heart container too of course)** and shone brightly. Link jumped down, standing on the other side of the light, across from me. "You should get going, you're future wife is waiting again." I said almost sadly, I wanted to go with him but I couldn't possibly. "Don't you mean we should go?" He said. I frowned. "I-I'm not the hero here, I couldn't possibly burden the sages.." He smiled and stepped into the light, taking my hand. "You won't, trust me." We were pulled into the giant blue crystal again and I felt myself being pulled away from him. I felt him hold me tightly against him as the temple came out of my sight.

* * *

**Link's P.o.V**

We landed in the Chamber of the Sages, I looked at Lota and almost freaked out, she wasn't breathing or moving, her eyes were closed and she almost looked, dead. "Hey, what's wrong? Wake up." I said to her, laying her down. "She's okay, she's just unconscious." I heard over me. I looked up and saw Navi. "What do you mean?" She examined Lota a bit. "She told you she couldn't come here didn't she?" I hesitated but nodded.

She sighed, "Well she really couldn't, her mind is closed off just as you were for those seven years. That's why she refused to come here. I'm afraid she won't wake up until you get her out of here." I was filled with realization and worry, "Will she be okay while she's here?" She nodded. "She'll be fine, her mind is aware of what's going on, but her body can't do anything for her now." I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Link... I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband." I looked up to see Ruto, standing over the symbol of the water temple. "Zora's Domain and it's people will eventually return to their original state. As a reward... I grant you my eternal love." I stepped back, nervous. "Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now. I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water..." I was relieved a bit.  
And you... You're searching for the princess, Zelda? Hah!" I blushed, what was she laughing at?

"You can't hide anything from me! Princess Zelda... She's alive. I can sense it..so don't be discouraged." That was almost what Lota had said. "I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace... You must take the medallion... Take it respectfully!" I heard from above me and looked up to see the medallion floating down, over my head, and into Lota's lap. I felt everything go white. "If you see Sheik, pease give him my thanks, OK?" With that we were teleported outside to Lake Hylia where we jumped to the entrance.

I landed on my feet and looked around, Lota was staring at me. "You so wanted her eternal love." She beamed, jumping out of my arms. I blushed slightly and turned away.

Sheik was standing at the edge, watching water fill Lake Hylia on the island. "As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake... Link, you did it!"  
I saw Sheik, an expression of surprise came over my face and I ran to him. Sheik didn't turn from the lake. "Did Ruto want to thank me? I see... We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?" I nodded, on the inside. "Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."  
I walked a little ways in front of Sheik, looking over the lake.

Sheik looks at me in silence for a moment, then walked back a few steps. When I turned around, he was gone... I heard a small splash and turned to the lake, only seeing ripples. Lota came up to me and searched me again. She ran off with my bow, shooting one arrow at the sun. "Huh?" I said to myself. She jumped into the water and climbed onto a platform in the middle of the lake, I only wondered how long that had been there. I saw her pick something up then aim an arrow at the tree next to me. I though I was seeing things when I saw red fly past me and stick to the tree. I turned around to see an arrow on fire. I pulled it out and shook the fire off. I turned to see Lota climbing back on the platform. "How did you do that?" She handed me my bow, it looked the same. "Pull back and really concentrate." I picked up the bow and placed an arrow against the string and pulled back, let go and watched the arrow fly. It just went on for a bit, then burst into flames and slammed into a crow.

Neither of us said anything, we just walked away over the bridges and to the main land. "Oh, there's something I have to do. Can you wait here for me?" She said. I nodded and watched her as she left and disappeared off into the distance. I missed her...but why?

* * *

**Lota's P.o.V**

I climbed the ladder over the side of the tower like path that blocked the exit and ran into Hyrule field, running to Lon Lon ranch, cutting some grass on the way. I entered the ranch. I went to the field where the horses were out and saw Ingo standing before the gates, they were closed. The once farmhand man was wearing fancy clothes and an angry expression. "Hey kid, I'll let you ride once of the horses for ten seconds if you pay up ten rupees." I agreed and he let me in, I softly whistled Epona's Song and I saw the horse come to me. I brushed her mane with my fingers and climbed her. I nudged her to move and she started moving, moving faster with every nudge. There were half fences around and I could feel Ingo watch us, I moved Epona to a curved course and moved her forward, she leaped gracefully over one fence, galloped and jumped over the next, galloping around slowly now.

I heard a whistle and stopped Epona. "Okay kid you're time's up!" I rode Epona over to him. "How about a race?" I said to him. He rubbed his chin and nodded. He got one of his own horses and we stood with our choice of horse outside the giant field, on a track. He counted down form three and we were off. "Hyaa!" He constantly yelled, lifting his fist into the air. I nudged Epona to move faster, we were past him but he constantly tried to block our path by riding in front of us. I nudged Epona to keep going, we went around him and passed the finish line. We slowed and he jumped off his horse. "WHAAT?! There's no way I could lose! If the great Ganondorf were to find out about this humiliation.. Hey you! How about another race! If you win... You can keep the horse!!"

And so it went, we raced again but this time he blocked most of the way, following us from in front. I tricked him by moving right then left and eventually got past him, winning again. "Good job, girl." I whispered, petting her. "What's up with that horse?! Is that Epona? How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose?! I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf but I bet it in a race and lost! Shooot!" He ran to the entrance gates and closed them, blocking the way out. "As promised I'll give the horse to you.. But I'll never let you leave this ranch!" I turned Epona around and she galloped quickly to a fence in the back and she rode faster as we reached the fence and she jumped over it, we ended up in Hyrule field. "Good job, you're finally free." She responded with a happy neigh. I rode her back to Link, jumping over the fences that blocked the path to Lake Hylia.

* * *

**Link's P.o.V**

I was talking to an awfully chatty scarecrow when I heard the familiar neigh of a horse. I instantly turned and ran to where Lota had left from. I saw the familiar red brown color. I looked into the distance and saw Lota riding in, on Epona's back. She stopped infront of me and jumped off the horse. "Surprise." She said nicely, smiling. "Epona.. Is that really you? You've gotten so big girl!" I said to her, slowly approaching her. She was frantic at first but I know she recognized me, she relaxed and let me pet her. "I can't believe you really brought her, how did you tame her?" She whistled a part of Epona's song and I smiled. "Thanks." I climbed on Epona and helped Lota on as well. "Where to?" I heard the slight sound of hesitation in her voice, "Kakariko Village." I laughed slightly, "Seems I'm always taking you there." She laughed a small, fake laugh. "Y-yeah."

I felt like asking but assured myself she just didn't find it funny. "Hold on." I said as I nudged Epona. Her small hands wrapped around my waist and we were off to Kakariko Village.

* * *

**Lota's P.o.V**

I was scared, when I landed in this world I obviously had to start everything over, I was scared to approach the death trap named Kakariko. We jumped off the horse and entered the town, the buildings on fire, though it was raining. "What happened here?" I looked around and spotted Sheik. "The darkness..." I muttered, walking to him, Link followed me. We walked to him but I stopped Link a few feet away. Sheik didn't look at us. "Get back, Link!" He said.

The wood over the well flew off. Link turned and looks at it, then turned back to the well as we heard a roar. Sheik was held into the air and thrown about in midspace by an unseen force. He landed head first at the foot of the stairs. Link ran to him and knelt by the Sheikah as a gray-purple shadow came from the well, over a house, over another house, up the cliffside, and back toward Link and Sheik. Link helds his shield in front of him and angles his sword behind him, but the shadow hit him, and he blacked out with a yell. "Link!" I called to him, a second late.

When he came to, Sheik and I were kneeling over him. He sat up, shakes his head dazedly, and looks at the Sheikah. "Looks like you're coming around..." I felt like smacking the damn guy. We all stood up and looked over the village. "Link... A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well... But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world!! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but... she will be in danger without any help!" He nodded to this.

"Link! Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple..." He pulled out his small harp. "This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!!" He pulled every string with grace, Link followed with his ocarina. He stared at it strangely again. "Let me take care of the village! I'm counting on you, Link!"

Sheik backed away and threw down a deku nut, disappearing with its flash. "That was weird. He talks to much." I said. "Hey Link! That thing came out of the well, why don't we go explore that first?" Said Navi, Link nodded. "Don't bother. I interupted." He turned to me. "Why?" I crossed my arms. "It's been sealed off for seven years, you know what we have to do to open it. "Travel back in time." He whispered, I nodded. "Correct, let's get going, to the temple of time." I was acting brave now, sure, but that was only temporary.

When we crossed the little ways to the Market I freaked out, watching all the Redeads simply being there made me almost have a spazz attack. I zoomed through them to the other side and disappeared behind the steps, Link quickly followed. "Damn, those things are creepy!" He said. I choked on my breath and nodded. "I hate them to peices." I said as I entered the temple. The place was huge, and I mean HUGE! It was bigger than the church back home. I ran up to the Spiritual Stones. "Oh wow, I knew of these but I never thought I would see them so up close. They're beautiful!" Link walked up behind me. "Arent they? They were worth every trial." I followed him to the Master Swords pedestal, Sheik waited for us there.

"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage... But there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken other sages, you must become more powerful. You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time... If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedastal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years... The time will come when you will need to return here quickly. I will teach this to you for when that time comes... the song to return you to the Temple of Time... The Prelude of Light..."

He brought out his harp and played the song, Link followed and again looked at his ocarina in surprise. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands... Link, we shall meet again!" Again, Sheik disappeared in his trademark deku nut flash.

"I hate when he does that, I think I lost some of my eyesight." He laughed and I stood on one side of the pedestal, he on the other. I grabbed hold of the master sword's handle, one hand over Link's the other under Link's. Together we jammed the sword back into place, a high blue light encased us as soon a white light took over.

* * *

**Link's P.o.V**

I jumped off the pedestal, surely I was a kid again, I was back in my green Kokiri tunic. I looked around and to my surprise, could see Lota anywhere. "Lota? Lota! Where are you?" I said in my child voice, I had forgotten how it sounded. "Navi is she stuck in the chamber again?" I turned to her, worry over my face. "No, she's hiding in the market." She was almost laughing. "What? Why is she doing that?" She burst into laughter, "Because she doesn't want you to see her as a shrimp!" She plopped on the floor and I walked out of the temple. A shrimp? I entered the market, people were happy and overall full of life and not undead. Thankfully. I looked around but saw nothing but adults, there were hardly any children here. I spotted a girl with black hair and ran to her. "Lota?" She turned around, her eyes were blue. "Who?" She walked away. Wrong person. I looked over and even double checked, she was nowhere to be seen. I quickly hatched an idea and left to the path to the castle.

I saw small feet sticking out from the top of the small hill I used to sneak into the castle, they quickly hid away like they knew I was there. I climbed up the vines only to see a small hand going down the steps of the hole over the gate and I quickly followed, I looked down and saw a short dress flutter by. I jumped down and there was a girl with short straight black hair that barely reached her shoulders and a plain, but real wavy, white dress that reached barely her knees, with a bow tied at her back, she had on white slippers like the princess's and a ribbon around her neck and a flower in her hair.

It looked like she was struggling to open the door in front of her. "Lota?" I called, she froze. I could only make her out with the light of a torch that hung on the wall. She slowly turned around and gasped, red covered her face. Her eyes were emerald green and her face was pale. "I found you." I smiled at her, she looked down. "Damn Navi.. You told him?!" She shouted at my fairy, her voice was a bit high pitched but soft. "I couldn't resist." Laughed Navi. "What's so bad about it? You look adorable." She looked up and blushed a dark red. "D-don't say that! I look like such a kid." I laughed. "Well whether you like it or not you are one and so am I. But honestly, you look like a princess! Where did you get the clothes?" I felt my face grow hot, she looked so dressed up compared to me.

"The women in the market dressed me up like some doll, I'll get back at them in seven years I tell ya." I laughed lightly and took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed madly and stuttered on the word 'you'. I stepped back. "S-sorry! I did it again! I couldn't help it! I-" She cut me off, kissing me back on my cheek. "It's okay, I was just surprised. Thanks for the compliments." I blushed and suddenly pondered on a question. "Hey, how old are you now?" She blushed again and looked around frantically. She tried to avoid the question by telling me about the walls and the type of wood the door was made of. I didn't know where she learned all this but I cut her off. "How old are you, you can tell me." She faced down, her eyes looking up at me in a pleading manner. "Eight." She whispered. I was surprised she was so young, I didn't know her age before. "So in seven years you'll be 15?" She nodded. "Pfft..!" Navi fell on my head laughing again. Lota crossed her arms and went up the ladder behind me.

"Navi, cut that out." I got her from the wings. "I can't help it she's so easy." I sighed and went up the steps too. Lota was looking at the castle when I got out of the square hole. "It's a shame what happens here in seven years." She muttered and went down the vines, I followed. Something was wrong in the way she had said it. I wonder if the question of her age had bothered her.

* * *

**Wonder why? Will be revealed later.  
**

**Kay well that's it for this chap, chap 6 coming soon. Please R&R.**

**5000 words, yay!  
**


	6. The Well,The Shadow Temple Part 1

**First of all, thank you so much for all these reviews and for the advice those of you who bothered to read this story. Please continue to read I will try to make the story better but I am very fluent in english I just HATE writing but I really want to do this story so please accept this much. Let me know if there is anything you wish to see. Well here's chapter 6.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Well/Shadow Temple 1**

**

* * *

Link's P.o.V.  
**

We were at Kakariko again, heading down the well. As we reached the bottom I was shocked by all the darkness. "It's a big well but I know a shortcut." She said, heading into the darkness, the only light came from all the white she was wearing. We went through a small hole and ended up in a small room with bones on the walls. "Find the eye of truth." Said Lota.

"What?" I asked, she turned to Navi. "It's what they're saying, right?"

"Yeah." Said Navi. "Who?" I asked, feeling ignored. Lota smiled at me. "The dead people and their bones." I felt a chill go through me as she said that, she was freaking me out now. We looked around a bit and I watched Lota as she simply looked at a wall, then walked through it. "Wah!" I shouted, she brought her head back through.

"What?" She looked around. "How are you doing that?" I asked, shaking.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, some of the walls here are illusions, like this one, you can walk right through." I calmed down and followed. "So that's why I need this 'Eye of Truth'. " She gave me a thumbs up. "Correct. I know where to go without it so just keep close until we get it."

I held her hand and kept close by, honestly I was scared but I knew she was too. We walked into a place with a road filled with water, it was ugly and really old looking. I walked ahead into the water filled path when I felt her tug at my clothes and pull me back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said, looking up at Lota. A giant Bubble with green fire around it past by, . "Oh." She nodded. "Be careful, this place is full of traps." We walked to the right of the path, where the skull flew by and walked for a bit, a creepy picture was on the next wall over.

We walked past it, she guided me away from it and eventually we stopped at a small waterfall with an overflowing pool under it, the triforce painted under us. "Play the song." She said. I took out my ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The place shook a bit then the water stopped running and all the other water just drained itself away. The paths were now dry. "Great, now let's go back.

We walked again and ended up at the entrance, the small pool there now drained too. We jumped in and crawled through a small hole on the bottom left and ended up in a small room with vines against a high step and a giant Skulltulla to block the way up.

"Do your thing." She said again. I stunned the giant spider with my boomerang and attacked it with my sword in it's back, killing it off, but I took a while since I had my small Kokiri sword again.

We climbed up the vines and stood in front of a door. "Are you ready to go in?" She asked me. "What's in there." She looked around a bit, her eyes darting here and there as if she tried not to think about it. "Something that will definitely scare you." I stepped back, having second thoughts. "I know it scared me.." She muttered to herself, but I heard her anyway. We went in the room, where there were a lot of arms with hands, palm up, sticking out of the murky ground.

They were old, stained, and straight out disgusting. I didn't know how else to describe them.

They seemed like they were waiting to receive something. "Get ready, I'm going to distract them." I quickly turned to Lota. "What?!"

She was off, running to one of the hands. It grabbed her by the head, clutching onto her hair as well. The dirt behind her suddenly rose up and the ugliest creature I had ever seen rose from it. It was a disgusting monster with a hunched body, a flat surface for 'legs' and that ugly, tainted, white as a skin tone. It turned toward me, revealing it's long mouth with horrible rows of crooked teeth.

I watched it as it walked toward Lota, it's long neck moving down as if to bite her. "Link, come on!" I snapped out of my thought on the beast and ran at it, jumping in the air and slashing it, it growled and I ran my sword through it again. It walked away and disappeared into the dirt it came from. I cut at the hand holding Lota and it sank to the ground. "What the hell was that thing?!"

She dropped to her knees but quickly got up. "A Dead Hand. And I mean the big one." She said, rubbing her head. "Why didn't you at least warn me about it?" She looked at me, "You have to be ready for these things, where would you be if I told you _everything_?" I sighed. She ran off to another hand, letting it grab her head once again. The Dead Hand appeared again and I attacked it. It swung it's long neck at me and bit into my arm. I stabbed it's 'forehead' and it cried out, for the last time.

It gurggled as it fell to the floor and twitched when they collided. I sheathed my sword as a big chest took place of the dead monster.

"Finally it's over!" I sighed out. I turned to Lota, she was laying on the floor, her hands at her forehead. "My head hurts..." She said. I laughed a bit and dug my fingers under the lid of the chest and lifted it up, a light rose up through it. I reached into the box, sacrificing my eye sight for the item, and pulled out the lens of truth.

"Okay, this thing is ours now, so let's get going." She groaned a bit, I walked up to her and picked up her left arm, pulling her by it to get her up but I ended up dragging her. "Let go.." She lazily pushed at me.

I took out my ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. A yellow light appeared and swept us off our feet and took us to the Temple of Time. We walked to the Master Sword and put our hands around it's hilt, and pulled it out. The right blue light covered us again and eventually everything went white.

* * *

When I could see again I was back in my adult body, the Master sword in my hand, my blue tunic around me. I looked forward and around and eventually saw a head of black standing in front of the Spiritual Stones. I ran to it and smiled. Lota was older again too, her hair was past her back in waves and curls, she was wearing her blue tunic and boots with white leggings again. "Hiya." She said, looking at me.

I grabbed on to her and played the Nocturne of Shadow and we were warped to the graveyard. We entered the creepy place, a bunch of torches around us. I pulled out Din's Fire, which Lota was nice enough to tell me about, and used it to light all the torches, a giant door pulled up and we went through the darkness ahead.

We came to at a pat with a curve to the right. When we walked to the curve it was nothing but a giant hole and a target for the hookshot. I grabbed onto Lota tightly and with the help of my Longshot we were off to the other side,safely getting up. We walked to a creepy wall that spoke to us, "The Shadow will yield only to one with the eye of truth, handed down in Kakariko Village.

"What does it mean?" I asked Lota. "Use the eyes of truth for thee next few bits." I took out the lens and sure enough the wall wasn't real and we walked through it. We ended up with a room full of skull poles, their head on fire and more of those creepy walls. A giant bird with a slab of stone in front of it was in the middle of it all.

We approached it and it spoke "Make my beak face the skull of truth." Lota explained to me that if we pushed it to the wrong skull torch we would fall to eternal darkness. I used the lens of truth again ad saw that many of the skulls disappeared but one across from the normal torch behind us. We pushed the slab toward it and a door behind us opened, a giant ga between us and it. "Let's go over there now." she said, leading me through a wall.

She led me through some more walls, we fought some redeads and another Dead Hand and eventually got the Hover Boots and went back to the giant gaped door. "Good, put them on. You can hover for a shot while now." After putting on the boots, I held onto her and hovered to the other side, nearly falling down, the hover in the boots really didn't last long.

We went down and hill like cave entrance, it was musty and cold on the way down. There was a, as Navi called for even Lota didn't know what it was, Beamos in the middle of the room, moving it's one eyed head in a circle, blinking every once in a while. There were three walls around it, not including the one we were at, and they were made out of bones and skulls. "They're fake walls." said Lota.I threw a bomb at the Beamos and it's body exploded, sending it's head into the air.

The head began falling down over us and I pulled Lota and Navi behind my sheild as it exploded only inches above us. We stepped into the center after that and looked around. "Try that one in the middle, I remember that one being the way out." I walked to the middle walk and walked to it, eventually crashing into it. "I thought you said they were fake!" I said, rubbing my nose. "Oh yeah, I meant the ones on the sides." she said, laughing. I glared at her and took out the Lens of Truth.

I looked through it and saw two doors at each of my sides. I walked to the door on my left and opened it and went in, Lota followed me. There was stocks of wood everywhere, two hooded reapers in the middle back to back with giant scythes spinning around, and silver rupees everywhere. "We have to get those rupees there." We scattered evrywhere and gathered the ruppees, ending up only a bit cut up and scratched. Iron bars on a side door lifted and we went through and opened a small chest, a key inside.

We left the room and went back to the room with the Beamos. "Okay, get a bomb and set it at the corner of that wall you crashed into." I did what she told me and sure enough the rock exploded, a chained door behind it all. I used the key to open it and we walked through it. We walked through a dark, blue hallway and went down another hill, a skulltulla eventually fell from above and knocked us back.

I killed it off and we continued on, made some turns, killed another giant spider, down another hill, another spider, and one more turn. Giant blades were craching down from chains, going up and falling again. "We need to get out of here, quick. We ran under them as they moved up, Lota held her hair as she ran. We eventually got to the path on the other side after killing ANOTHER damned spider, Navi warned me about shadows from monsters that hang from the ceiling. I remember her telling me th same thing back at the Forest Temple. I hated those monsters. We came upon a path with abyss all around it, crashing blades and invisible trials.

We jumped over a path and ran under the blades and landed on a square platform. "We were supposed to look out for shadows right?" asked Lota. I was too busy fighting a Stalfos to look at her. "Big, round, shadows?" she asked again. "Yes! Why?" I finished off the Stalfos and turned to her, my eyes grew wide. "Help!" I only turned in time to see her swinging legs lift off the ground a Wall Master carried her up from her head and they rose away from my grasp. "Lota!" I shouted. She was screaming and shaking her head around, hitting the giant hand with her own but to no use. I still tryied to reach her, but failed. They were gone into the dark ceiling.

"Damn it!" Navi swerved in front of me, a look of worry on her face. "Link, we have to go back to the entrance of the temple, she'll be there for sure!"

* * *

We ran all the way back, stopping at the room with the many torches I used Din's fire on. I was panting but relieved, Lota was laying on the center platform, her knees to her chest and her arms around them, her eyes were closed. I looked around and noticed the torches had been blown out.

"She looks like she's sleeping.." Whispered Navi into my ear. I slowly walked to her and knelt down. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and quickly opened her eyes, all the torches lit at the same time she awoke. She looked at me, and I stepped back, scared. Her eyes were a dark purple, the inner rim of her eyes were a dark black color, like some Gerudo did their makeup.

"Link, you came." she smiled clamly. I laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, of course I did. Hey, have your eyes always been this color?" I asked, looking at her eyes in deep question.

"Of course they have. Link, you've been around me so long now and you don't even know the color of my eyes? So dense." That did sound like something she would say, so I let it go. Though I was sure her eyes were, and always had been, emerald green.

* * *

**Short Chapter, the next one will be longer, this is only part 1! R&R please!**


	7. The Shadow Temple 2, Impostor

**Okay, time for chapter 7. I'm double updating!  
**

**(Don't own nothin but Lota)  
**

**

* * *

**

**From Previous Chapter**

_"Link, you came." she said quietly, smiling calmly. I laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, of course I did. Hey, have your eyes always been this color?" I asked, looking at her now purple eyes in deep question. I was mostly confused about the now dark black shading the inner rim on her eyes.  
_

_"Of course they have. Link, you've been around me so long now and you don't even know the color of my eyes? So dense." That did sound like something she would say, so I let it go. Though I was sure her eyes were, and always had been, emerald green._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7**

**Shadow Temple 2/Impostor**

**Link's POV**

**

* * *

**We went back to our previous spot where Lota was abducted once but I kept closer watch on her, keeping her closer to me. We walked off the path and landed on another platform where two Spikes were swerving in a circle around a Beamos in the center.

I avoided the Beamos and Spikes and grabbed some silver rupees spread out around them. I exploded the Beamos and grabbed one more rupee in it's place. A door behind me opened up and we went through it. I looked back to see Lota staring at me, smiling. She hadn't spoken a word to me since we left the entrance.

We came upon another blue hallway and walked through it, ending up on another room with now rows of spikes falling from the ceiling. She told me how to get through it and I did, but I ended up scratched and cut because, though she said she was helping me, I knew she was pushing me into the spikes, though I never actualy saw her do it. When we finally got to the other side of the spikes, she was still smiling even though I was glaring at her. She didn't even blink. I walked into a cell and opened a chest, getting a bundle of arrows.

I climbed over a block I used to stop the spikes and jumped to a platform on my left, walked over the platform of the spikes and stepped on a switch on the other side, no thanks to Lota. She wasn't speaking again, just standing there with her silly smile. A chest popped up from the ground and I used my hookshot and flew to it and opened it, a key inside. I jumped back down, and watched Lota as she followed me with her eyes.

We went back to the room with the Beamos and Spikes and looked around a bit. Lota finally stepped forward and told me where to go. I carried her on my back and followed her directions, eventually getting to another chained door. I opened it and we went through. I set her down on the other side. I looked around and saw the many silver rupees, then two Redeads, each at the far left and right. A sudden sound of crying filled the room. I did my best too stay calm and ran at them, killing them off quickly. The crying died out as well. A chest appeared in the center and I went to it and opened it, gaining 5 rupees.

I used my Lens of Truth and saw some spikes surrounding me, glad I hand't touched them. I gathered all the rupees, by myself, and the bars over a door on the left of the entrance rose up. I grabbed Lota, now getting angry, and went through it, the bars covered the door again as it closed behind me. I climbed up some steps to the left and grabbed some big bombs from the top and threw them into a blue flaming giant skull.

after three seconds the skull exploded, a key flying out. I jumped down and got the key and looked up at Lota. Her eyes were narrowed, that annoying smile still on her face as her haunting eyes continued to stare me down. I groaned and killed off four bats, the bars on the door rose back up, and I went back through. I guided us back up to a door at the top of the room and we went through there.

We walked through another blue pathway and stopped at a turn, a giant fan was blowing at us, two Spikes were moving back and forth. I changed to my Iron Boots and dodged the Spikes, getting us to the other side safely. We turned and I fought another giant Skulltulla and we continued on. We came across another pit and I changed to my Hover Boots, gliding us over the hole and down that way onto another platform. "When are you going to decide to help me?" I almost shouted, turning to her. "Hm? You want me to tell you what to do and where to go?"

I nodded. "It's kinda what you've been doing this whole time." She looked like she just realized something. "Oh, of course! But you seem capable of doing this yourself, Hero of Time." I thought I heard anger seething out of her at the mention of my title but I shook it off. "Ugh, whatever." She continued smiling and followed me as I got us out of the fan full room and out the door on the other end. I sighed in relief, an eye hung on the wall was shooting fire at us and Lota didn't even mention it, even though I saw her looking it, it never even aimed for her and she was on my back.

The door was barred behind us and I set her down. The room was home to three Redeads**(A/N in the game it's only two)**, one on the left, one on the right, and one in the center. The two at the sides stood up and I could instantly hear their ghostly moans, and the crying sounds. I killed them off and Lota ran off to the other, last, centered one.

I heard a sound of anger come from her as she kicked it down, it fell to the floor and try to get up. She only kept hitting it until it finally gave up, and withered. I stared at her, she was freaking me out more than the Redeads were. She turned to me and smiled again like if she had not just murdered something with her bare hands. Navi floated to one of the familiar ghostly picture on the wall and spoke to me what it was trying to say.

"Those who have sacred feet should let the wind guide them. Then, they will be led to the hidden path. That's what they are saying!"

We went back and walked along the fanned path and I removed the Iron Boots where I thought was right, sure enough we were sent off through the wall. We went through another door and fought two Gibdo, the sudden crying filled the room again. The mummies were worse than Redeads but we got through them. A chest appeared but I only gained three more rupees out of it. The crying once again dyed out. I begining to suspect something of the sound.

I looked around. "What now?" She grabbed a bomb, lit it for me and pushed me toward a mound of dirt in a corner. I dropped the bomb and got away from it quickly. I jumped as the bomb exploded and rolled on the floor. "What were you thinking?!" I yelled at her, she only smiled. "There's nothing there! You could have seriously wounded me!" She only laughed at this, it was all very creepy. "I got up and took a closer look at the corner and felt around, wood. I used my lens of truth and saw a chest. I opened it and grabbed a key and used it to open the chained door blocking our way out. "Lota, come on." I said at the door to her, she was staring off into space, where the Gibdo once were.

She looked back at me, her eyes looked black for half a second but I thought it my imagination, and she ran to me. We closed the door behind us, a giant boat ahead of us. "Woah! What is that?" I heard a creep giggle and then she spoke, "A ferry to the underworld." said Lota. I gave her a weird look. "What is wrong with you? You're acting strange, honestly." I said, moving forward, she followed me. I looked over the side of the boat, nothing but fog and endless black.

I turned back and saw a ladder too short to reach the floor on the side of a platform to the right of the door, and a giant block up against a wall on the far left. I suddenly got an idea. "Stay there, and do not move." I warned her, feeling over suspicious and left to the block. She stood there just as I said. I pushed the mass all the way to the ladder and climbed it, helping Lota up after. We went up the ladder and climbed on the platform, moved to our left and jumped onto the ferry.

I played Zelda's Lullaby on my ocarina and bells on the boat began to ring, the boat rocked and started moving in an up and down motion. A Stalfos suddenly came up in front of me and attacked me, I blocked it with my shield and attacked it back once it was off guard. It jumped at me and I back flipped out of the way. I attacked it again, finishing it off just for another Stalfos to show up.

The stalfos stared Lota up and down and nodded. It grunted and jumped at me. I held it back with my chield and stared at Lota, who said, and did, nothing. I fought off the stalfos and killed it off aswell. "What the hell was that about? It communicated with you?" Lota shrugged. "It wanted to know if it could kill you. And I said yes, but it was weak." she said to me, dryly, her smile finally faded. I was too distracted by Navi to yell at her.

"Link, the ships sinking! Abandon ship! Get onto a safe platform!" I jumped off the ship, bringing Lota with me, and landed on safely on the nearest platform. I looked at another half of land across from me, and pulled out my bow. I shot an arrow at some bombs at the foot of an eagle statue and let go. The arrow exploded a group of bombs and the eagle statue came tumbleing down and created a pathway to the other side. I grabbed Lota by the arm and we went through a door. She told me what to do to get past the maze that was the room.

We walked through a door on the far corner and I gasped. There were wall spikes moving in on us. I used Din's fire and they burned away, only made of wood. Two Redeads were on either side of me now. The sudden cries I heard before echoed to me again. I ran to my left and killed the sitting Redead before it got up. I opened a chest it was blocking and got 5 rupees. "This temple really isn't helping my riches.." I looked to the other side, the Redead was standing but wasn't moving, only looking at me. I walked to it, my sword ready.

The Redead cocked it's head to the left, the sudden cries stopped. I stopped and looked at it, no Redead had ever looked at me this way. I stepped closer to it 'til our distance was a foot. "Link!" I heard Lota's voice, but when I turned to her her mouth had not moved. The Redead ran to me and..hugged me? "What the!" I tried to get it off but it didn't let go, but it wasn't hurting me. "Link, what are you doing? It's me." The Redead looked at me in confusion. "Remember?" I looked at it in confusion. "Wait, is the Redead speaking?" I turned to Lota, she had on a horrid frown and she was nodding.

"Link, what is that.." I turned to face the monster. "She's been fooling you! I know you think I'm a Redead but it's just one of her tricks! She's not even a real she!" I pushed the damned creature away from me and pointed my sword to it's neck. "Don't play us fools, monster. We know you're just under Ganondorf's control!" Lota said to it. I was getting confused now. "Link, kill it. It cannot be trusted." I hesitated. "Don't do it, Link! She's lying to you." said the Redead.

**"Do it now!" **

I lifted my sword and brought it down toward the Redead, it's hands caught my sword and held it in place. It's dead brown fingers wrapped around it tightly. "Are you trying to kill me, you idiot! Take a look at her! How stupid are you!?" I turned around, still pushing my sword down against the Redead though it still held it back, and looked at the Lota behind me. I looked at her closely, those haunting purple eyes and deep black rims. Then who is that? I turned back to the monster in front of me, it slid it's right hand across the blade, blood stained the blade of the Master Sword as it moved it's hand to the very tip. Blood.. "Honestly Link, it's like-", it sank to it's knees, "-you can't even figure this out without me. But you did a good job getting here."

I moved my Master Sword away from the Redead and looked at it. It was looking at me, holding it's hand in the other. I took out my Lens of Truth and saw the real, emerald eyed Lota, smiling sheepishly at me, her pale hands tainted red. No black rimmed eyes. "See? It's the truth.." I heard a great snarl behind me and turned around. What I thought was Lota was now hideously deformed beyond recognition. It's eyes were black sockets oozing more black, it's body hunched over and huge, arms one drooping to the floor while the other was perfect length and it's nails 5 inches, it's mouth opened to six rows of teeth, and it's skin peeled, as it floated at me. I dropped the lens, still seeing the monster.

The Lota behind me took my Master Sword and ran at it's fake, jamming the sword through it's chest. The monster stopped moving and looked down at the Redead as it's body became that of Lota's. "You damned girl, Lord Ganondorf will not forgive traitors!" It spoke with a monstrous tongue and a normal one at the same time. "I was never one of you!." She said, cutting her way out through the monsters head, it's upper body was now in half. It growled one last time before it turned to ash and vanished.

She put down my sword and slowly turned to face me, she was giving me a death glare. I gulped. "You seriously confused me for that?!" she said angrily,pointing at the stop where the monster once stood. I walked back slowly. "Heh, we all make mistakes..right?"

Her face softened into worry, "That was a grave mistake, I told you to be careful around here. She could have killed you, then where would the world be?" I walked up to her and held her right hand, the bleeding had stopped and the wound was closing. I looked at her. She was looking down, was she doing this, does she know she was doing it?

"This temple is a dark, confusing place, where the dead will go to any lengths to make you one of their own. This happened to be the perfect chance and we fell for it." I closed my eyes and hugged her. "I'm sorry. Will you find it in your hear to forgive me?" She laughed nervously, "Sure. I have something to give you, Hero." She walked to a gold engraved chest and pulled out the key to the Boss door and handed it to me.

"I was guarding this as a Redead. Now that I've been one, I don't think I'm scared of them anymore..." I hugged her again and we left the room. "And don't worry, I won't try to kill you."

* * *

We ended back in the maze room and walked to a door on the far corner and made it to another room, similar to the flaming skull room only there were three skulls and they were spinning. We climbed up the steps and picked up a bomb each, they lit on their own and we threw them into the skulls heads, looking like maniacs. They all ended up exploding them all. A ton of rupees scattered from the last one. We looked at each other and smirked, each running down the steps at our side and grabbing the rupees before they could disappear.

She led me through the maze again, to a door at the other end of where we were and we went through it. The damned room was way scary, I had almost no words to describe it. It was very cold, blood was on the floor and Navi was motioning to something under two wood stocks making an 'X' in the center. "Careful, use the lens." I looked through the Lens of Truth and saw a Floor Master flying at me. I grabbed my sword with my left hand and slashed at it, it split into three smaller hands.

I cut one of them down while another grabbed Lota my the neck. "Son of a-!" she yelled as it choked her. She pulled it off and slammed it on the ground, stepping on it. "Go to hell!" I stepped around her to kill the other hand, making sure not to catch her at a bad time. "Link, kill this one too." I walked to her and she moved her foot, I jammed my sword into it and it disappeared. A chest appeared in the center of the room and I opened it. I got a regular key and we left the room.

She led me to yet another door across form where we were now and we entered, ending back in the room with the fallen eagle statue. We walked over it and went to a small hole dug in the wall, a door to the end of it. I unlocked the door and we went in there. I used the Lens of Truth and carried Lota on my back, leading us over invisible paths to the boss door that waited for us on the other side. I put her down when we reached the platform of the door. I looked at her and she nodded. I unlocked the door and it opened itself for us, we went in at the same time.

The room was suddenly dark, everything looked blue. A giant hole was in the center of the room. "Down there is the boss. Are you ready?" she turned to me and I nodded. I held her hand, slightly feeling the bump on her palm and we jumped in. When we felt land, we ended up bouncing back into the air. I held onto all of her and we landed together in the center of the platform. "What is this?" I stepped on it and it made a musical sound. "It's a giant bongo drum. This boss is Bongo Bongo." she answered me as a giant severed hand, followed by another came down on the drum and began playing, bouncing us with every note.

We looked up to see a hideous body, separated form it's hands, a giant red eye was the bottom of the body, a faceless stub was the top, a decaying flesh covered spin was the base. The body slowly disappeared but the hands remain. "Use the lens through this battle, you will seriously need it." I brought the lens and the body of Bongo Bongo was clearly visible to me again, but the eye was closed. "Hit the hands with arrows." I did just that and they began shaking as if it would help the pain go away. The eye opened and I aimed an arrow at it and let it go as it moved toward me.

Bongo Bongo fell backward and I cut repeatedly at it's eye as it only twitched. After a few hits it got back up and repeated it's moves, as did I. "Link, what's going on right now. Where is he?" I was cutting at the eye for the third time in our cycle. "It's a he?" I spoke between pants. "Legend has it this was once a man that could see the truth! His home once stood where the well is now. He was sealed off in there. This is the shadow that attacked you and Sheik back at the village!" she really knew her stuff. "Good to know." I said, finishing the monster off. It became visible even to Lota as it wriggled and twitched before us until it completely decayed, falling to the ground and melting onto it's bongo and disappearing.

The blue light appeared in the center of the drum. "Let's go, you have to get something important." We walked into the light and floated in mid-air, I held onto her and were encased in the familiar blue crystal. I held onto Lota, tightly and we were sent to the Chamber of the Sages.

* * *

I looked down at Lota who was still in my arms, her eyes were open and she was glowing a green-blue shade of light, but she was transparent. "What's going on?" She looked at herself. "I'm.." Her voice was an echo. I remembered what Navi told me the time before, "I'm not really here.." I kept my arms around her, though they were begining to go through her.

"The boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina...As I expected, you have come." We both looked up. "I am Impa, one of the Sheikah. I am Princess Zelda's caretaker, and I am also the Sage who guards the Shadow Temple. We Sheikah have served the royalty of Hyrule from generation to generation as attendants. However... On that day seven years ago, Ganondorf suddenly attacked... and Hyrule Castle surrendered after a short time." Lota nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Ganondorf's target was one of the keys to the Sacred Realm...the hidden treasure of the Royal Family..." "The Ocarina of Time!" They both said in unison. "My duty bound me to take Zelda out of Ganondorf's reach. When last I saw you, as we made our escape from the castle, you were just a lad... Now I see that you have become a fine hero... There's nothing to worry about...The Princess is safe now. Soon, you'll meet Princess Zelda face-to-face, and she will explain everything..." I bit my lip, nervous that I would soon meet her.

"That is when we, the six Wise Ones, will seal up the Evil King and return peace to Hyrule. I have to stay here... You go to Princess Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf. Now I put my power, which should be helpful to you, into this Medallion!" The purple medallion flew down to us, we each held onto it with one hand. Everything suddenly when white in our eyes.

"Please look out for the Princess!"

We were guided down to the triforce plate in the graveyard. It had stopped raining and the dark clouds had gone away. Lota had stopped glowing and was fully solid. I was relieved. We left the graveyard but we ended up staying the night at the village. The next morning, we were off for the home of the Gerudo.

* * *

**Finally! It's 3:00 A.M.! Well I hope you liked it, it stopped making sense to me after the first couple words but hopefully it can still be understood**. **Please R&R.**


	8. Gerudo Fortress, The Pale Gerudo

**I'm on vacation for a week! Yay? I'm doing my best to keep my audience and improve this story. So much pressure! Lots of Link POV chaps now, eh?  
**

**(Don't own anything except for Lota)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Gerudo Fortress****/The Pale Gerudo  
**

**Link's POV  
**

**

* * *

**We rode Epona down to the valley, crossing a wooden, not to mention very narrow, bridge. Lota warned me to stop as soon as we were done crossing, and we did. "Okay, we need to get a good running start here." I turned back at her. "For what?" I dared to ask, but she only smiled and nudged Epona to go. I quickly turned around and steadied myself. I felt Lota's arms tighten around my waist, as Epona sped up.

I saw a gap between lands, and half a bridge on the other side.

"The bridge is broken?!"

I yelled out before closing my eyes as I felt us lift off the floor, then crash back down.

I opened my eyes to see Epona's hooves slide in the floor, lifting the dirt and slowing to a stop. "Nice jump, huh?" Lota was looking at me, I could feel it, like I felt my spine fly out of me during the jump. I slowly turned around to face her, a stupidly horrific grin on my face. "The best.." I mumbled through my teeth. She ruffled my hair and I calmed down instantly. "We won't have to do that again, don't worry." she assured me.

We rode into Gerudo Fortress, and mounted off Epona. "Listen, we're going to do this quick and if we're lucky we'll only have to do it once." I felt my face burn up and tugged at the collar of my shirt, looking away from her. "What, may I ask, are we planning to do here?" I asked her, smiling slyly. She gave me a weird look and handed me a written out map of what to do here. "What are you thinking? We're getting arrested!" She whispered to me.

I gulped again. "A-arrested?" She gave me an 'I'm so clever and sweet' smile and nodded, I smacked the palm of my hand against my forehead and groaned as she pulled me up some steps where I heard a loud whistle.

I snuck the map into my clothes at the same moment the Gerudo guard yelled at us,

"Halt! Stop right there,intruders!"

We rose our arms above our heads in surrender, the Gerudo pointing their spears at us. I got a good look at one of them, she was tan, red hair in a pony tail behind her head, blue eye make-up. She was wearing a purple, small strapped top, her abdomen exposed, with matching purple puffy pants and shoes, curled up slightly at the toes. Her mouth was covered in the same colored fabric as the rest of her attire. The rest of the Gerudo guards looked just like her. Brown eyes, red hair tied back, tan skin, purple clothing, covered mouths, and spears, pointed at us.

"What brings you to intrude on our property, vermin?!" one of them asked, jabbing us in the back with the bottom of her spear. I turned to Lota, hoping she had an answer.

Her bottom lip was sucked in, her eyes fixed on that particular Gerudo. "We were hoping you would open the gate to the dessert for us." I could here her straining to keep a calm tone. The Gerudo laughed mockingly at this and gave us a grim look when they finished. "No outsider is going to get through that gate because they simply asked us. So don't think sucking up to us will make it any better." she lifted the butt of her spear, ready to hit us with it again. "Oh, I wasn't hoping to suck up to anyone, especially not a group of people associated with Ganondorf." She's lost it..

The single guard jumped at her and pinned her down, her spear against Lota's neck. "You dare speak ill of him?!" Lota gave her a cheap smile. "Seven years past and look at all the crap he's brought around Hyrule. And you dare speak to me as if I'm wrong?" I turned to her, shocked. "Lota, that's enough." I whispered to her. "Silence, male!" yelled another guard at me, poking me with her spear.

The Gerudo Guard thought about this for a moment then picked Lota up from the collar of her shirt and threw her at another guard. "Take her and the male away, but keep them separate. It seems they're on very good terms." I could tell this guard hated our guts.

"Look what you've done! Was this part of the plan?!" I whispered to her, she sighed, "No.. She was getting on my nerves, okay? I wasn't going to just let her speak to me like that!" I groaned as they took us away. She had an unmistakable anger issue.

We eventually arrived at the top of one of the many stone buildings, a square hole in the middle of the roof. "Here you go, male!" said one of the guards, throwing me into the hole. I landed on my back, groaning at the pain of the wood floor beneath me.

"A cozy jail cell."

I quickly sat up, Lota was staring at me, her eyes were moving in an 'across' motion. I looked across from me, a window with a plank of wood sticking out was above and out of reach.

"Where are you taking her?"

I asked, the Gerudo who attacked Lota earlier spoke up now, "She's going to work with us in serving that which she hates most. Then maybe she can fix that attitude of hers. And get a tan, Goddesses know she needs one.." Lota fumed as they pulled her off. "Catch you on the flip side, Link." was the last thing she said to me.

What did that even mean?

* * *

I got through half of the map Lota had given me. It seems she had planned us to get arrested together, though she messed that up. What really stuck out was the title of the map, "USE IN CASE OF OVER ANNOYING LINK." I was beginning to guess she thought I was annoying, and that she forgot to remove the giant title. Come to think of it, all the other maps she's given me have been scribbled at the top.

I fought through many Gerudo, only these were dressed in red and they had swords, but I got through them. I freed a couple of carpenters who said they tried to find a Gerudo to take with them, but they were jailed instead. When I came across the last of them, the carpenter told me they would fix the bridge in the valley, and I was grateful for this, but he ran off before I could tell him.

As I walked out of the jail cell, a red clad Gerudo showed herself to me.

"I've seen your fine work. To get past the guards here, you must have good theiving skills."

I beamed. "I used to think that all men, besides the great Ganondorf, were all useless... but now that I've seen you, I don't think so anymore!"

I liked where this was going.

"The exalted Nabooru, our leader, put me in charge of this fortress. Nabooru is the second-in-command to the great Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves. Her headquarters are in the Spirit Temple, which is at the end of the desert."

I took note of this.

"Say, you must want to become one of us, eh?" I nodded. "All right, then! You're in from now on! Take this. With it, you will have free access to all areas of the fortress!"

She handed me a Gerudo Membership card.

"From now on, you're free to come and go as you please through the gate to the desert. You'll find the Spirit Temple, where the exalted Nabooru lives, out there in the desert." I nodded. "And my friend?" She stopped, I guess she was leaving.

"Ah, right. The loud mouthed girl. I'm surprised she had the guts to bad-mouth the Great Ganondorf so freely like that. She'll meet you soon, just wait outside." She jumped into the air and vanished before I could even look up.

I simply walked out of the building, sure enough, none of the Gerudo tried to jail me. They all simply bowed to me. I looked around for a bit and saw a couple of Gerudo heading my way, a veiled Gerudo was walking behind them, it looked like they were shielding her.

They stopped in front of me and parted, the veiled Gerudo bowed to me and the others left. The Gerudo was wearing clothing similar to the Gerudo who gave me the Membership card; red no strap top, all but her breasts were exposed, with matching red puffy pants and shoes curled at the toes. Her mouth was also covered like the guards, the pink veil covered the rest of her face. She had a golden bracelet on each wrist and ankle. Her skin was oddly pale, black hair in a long pony tail behind her, fringe aligned left. "Hey, nice outfit." I said slyly to her.

She lifted her veil, and ripped off the mask, throwing them to the ground and stepping on them. "Those damn Gerudo!" I examined her face, her eyes were decorated with red eye makeup , her lips colored red. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me, "You look a little tempting right now." She turned to me, biting her bottom lip. "Quiet! Can we just get out of here?" I laughed a little, she really hated this.

"I'm done with being a Gerudo for the day!" I decided to mess with her some more,"If you don't want to keep the outfit on, I can help you take it off." I smirked at her and she blushed, turning away from me.

We walked to a giant gate in the far end of the fortress, a Gerudo in white gladly opening it for us, and left, into the Haunted Wasteland.

* * *

We went through a ton of heat, quick sand, and flags. We also occasionally came across illusions of 'flying ponies' as Lota put it, but we made it to the Desert Colossus. "Great, no more quick sand!" claimed Lota, wiping off her eye makeup and then going to her lipstick.

"Wait," She stopped and turned to me. "can't you keep that on?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and stood in front of me, on her toes, and rested her lips roughly on mine, pulling away 3 seconds later only to leave me leaning in for more, but not receiving anything. She smiled again, her lips were now a pale pink.

"You can wear it for me, I like red but I prefer green all the more."

She said slyly, tugging at my tunic, I changed to my green clothes a while back, realizing there would be no water for me to drown in at a desert. I thought about this then quickly wiped my hand over my mouth, staining it in red. "Very funny." I told her sarcastically, removing the lipstick.

She walked ahead of me through the sand and heat, occasionally a Leever would emerge from the sand and run at us, but we would run fast. They didn't chase us long though, we were too fast for them. They stopped trying to chase us when we jumped onto the steps to the entrance of the temple. I guess they were better on sand.

"Heh, sand bound freaks. God I hate them..." Lota sighed. "God? Don't you mean Goddesses?" She looked at me and make me an 'oh yeah' look.

"That's right, I didn't tell you. Well, back in my world we have one _God_, and one only. Scriptures say he formed my world." I thought about this, it wasn't making all too much sense. "Don't we have the same gods?" She looked at me, thoughtful, "Um, I'll explain this later. Now's not the time." She looked both ways and whispered to me, "Nabooru's in trouble, she's going to get kidnapped." I stepped back, "By who?" she waved a hand in front of me, "some old hags. Listen, that's why I'm here, I think, to stop these things from happening." I nodded, I could do nothing but trust her at this point. She had helped me get this far.

"I'm just confused on how I'll convince her. She's pretty stubborn.." I took on the role of the tough guy, "That shouldn't be too hard!" She gave me a dumb look, "I'm not so sure children can convince a Gerudo thief to come with them because she's going to get kidnapped by twin hags." I felt the toughness leave me. "We're going ack in time?" She nodded in a way that told me more than once.

I groaned to myself, it all gave me a head ache. I groaned even louder, wiping my hand over my mouth, only to find more lipstick. "You're loads of work just to understand!" She only gave me a thumbs up as if saying, 'You finally get it.'

* * *

**Well.. it's 5:47 in the morning and I only wrote two sentences for that whole time. Awesome right?**

**Please R&R, if you want, it's optional.  
**


	9. Nabooru's Deal, Twinrova's Failure

**I have been so caught up in everything, sorry for the late chap.**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

We stepped into the Spirit Temple, it was unusually quiet and eerie, but I would rather be here than in the Shadow Temple. "So where's Nabooru?" I asked Lota who was staring at the giant snake statues that stood at either side of the centered staircase. "She's not here, but she was seven years ago." I stared at her in disbelief, "Then what are me doing here? Shouldn't we be at the temple of time?"

She turned to me and shrugged, "We should be, but we're not." I took out my ocarina and grabbed her hand. "Wait, we have something more to do here!" I stopped, the ocarina at my lips. "Sheik is waiting." I felt my heart skip a beat, there was something about Sheik, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Then let's hurry, we can't keep him waiting." I dragged her by her arm and out of the temple.

I looked everywhere for Sheik as soon as we stepped out of the entrance, but I couldn't find him. "What's wrong with you?" I turned to Lota, I was still holding her arm, tightly. "Oh, sorry." I let go of her, red finger marks were left where my hand once was. I looked up suddenly, only to see Sheik coming down and landing in front of us. He stood a few feet away, always keeping a distance between us. "So we meet again." Said Lota, Sheik's eyes moved in her direction, a glare of sorts, but he said nothing.

He turned back to me, "Past, present, future... The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river... The port for that ship is the Temple of Time..." I could only sail for seven years, never less. "To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow... Listen to this Requiem of Spirit... This melody will lead a child back to the desert." Sheik brought out his harp and closed his eyes as he strummed the small instrument. I listened closely and brought out the Ocarina of Time, copying his notes.

We played our music together, it was like a soft breeze. I stared at the ocarina as it glimmered in the humid light. I looked back to Sheik and slowly stepped towards him, but he backed away and a swirl of sand blocked my way. I shielded my eyes, the sand quickly faded, and Sheik was gone again. "Sheik..." I whispered to myself.

"Play the song, Link." I quickly turned to her, confused about half a second ago. "Right." I held the ocarina to my lips and played the Prelude of Light and we were swept off our feet, and taken to the Temple of Time. We ran to the Master Swords pedestal and held onto the hilt of the Master Sword. I turned to Lota, her eyes were closed, she seemed to be concentrating..or thinking.

I returned the Master Swords to it's place and watched as, for once, I could really see what was happening.

I saw the blue light embracing us as our bodies shrank, and our clothing was torn to shreds, but was soon replaced by our children sized clothing. Lota's hair ripped away from the hold it was in and floated around her face, it was noticeably shrinking, as she was. Her grip on the sword soon loosened, and she vanished from my sight into the white light. I followed her soon after.

"Get up, Link."

Who said that?

"Wake up!"

Navi?

"Link?"

No, not Navi.

"Link!"

Then who...?

"GET UP YOU LAZY, IDIOT BOY!!"

"GUH!" I twitched awake as the shoe of a certain 8-year-old met my lower waist. I narrowed my eyes at Lota, her eyes were in shock. "Sorry, too much pressure there." I sat up, she was wearing her little white dress, her eyes suddenly switched to a more serious stare. "We need to go, I though of a plan for seven years and I'm not about to forget it now."

I played the Requiem of Spirit and warped us to the Desert Colossus. "What's your plan?" I asked her as we walked into the temple. She glanced up the stairs and whispered, "Sorry, it doesn't involve you, just me and Nabooru. I think I know how to save her, and I don't want you to see it." I was a bit surprised. Save Nabooru? But what is it she wants to hide from me? And why did she whisper? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a flying pot coming into contact with the side of my head.

I stood unmoved, my brain seemed to rattle for a second. "Haha, I forgot to mention the flying-" Lota began, but her face met up with another flying pot. "-objects..." She finished as she fell on her back. "You gotta watch out, for flying objects that is." I taunted, walked up the steps, she followed soon after. "We do not speak of this, ever."

We quietly stepped up the stairs, yet we still alarmed her. "Who goes there?!" Shouted a woman squatting next to a small square opening on the bottom of the temple's wall, she seemed to be trying to figure out how to get through. We stood still, facing her. Her outfit was similar to Lota's Gerudo clothes, but her top was white and decorated with a design of rectangles. She had elbow length fingerless pink gloves, an armlet on each.. arm, she had a red jewel resting on her chest from it's bronze base that rested tightly around her neck, a red jewel in a diamond shaped base on her forehead. Her white eye makeup making her yellow eyes stand out.

"Oh, you're just kids, wait! Are you minions of Ganondorf?!" Lota shook her head, "No way, we hate him!" She relaxed a bit, "Oh, well let's cut to the chase... First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief." she said. "But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers he stole from women and children, and he even killed people!" I felt anger boil inside of me.

"Kids like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years." So then... "Even though our laws say the male Gerudo must become king of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!" Nabooru is on our side! "By the way, what are your names?" I gestured to myself, "I'm link.", then to Lota, "She's Lota." She looked a bit surprised, "What kind of names are those? Well...anyways." My name wasn"t that strange, honest.

Nabooru smiled, "I want to ask you a favor." Lota smiled as well, "Like what?" she said, in a voice as if she didn't know. "Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside? The treasure is the silver gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" I thought a little, those could be something I need. "No, no, no, kid! Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself! The silver gauntlets won't fit a kid like you!" They would in seven years.

"I want you to be good little kids and give them to me!" I really had no choice do I. Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will let me sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! How about it? Will you do it?"

"Sure, why not?" She grinned widely, "You and I, let's give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we? Tell you what, if you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets... I'll do something great for you!" Nabooru stepped out of the way, leaving the entrance so we can access it. I turned to Lota and whispered, "What does she mean?"

She pointed between my legs and made a sucking gesture with her finger. I blushed, "Seriously?" I asked her. "Maybe, maybe not." She said. "Well, either way we don't want to lose time!" I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure. "Let's hurry and bring those gauntlets!" Lota glared at me and turned away, "You're going." Emphaces on 'you're'. "I have to stay here, remember?" She pouted, her cheeks were red. Was she.. jealous? No, no way. "Fine, but just make sure to guard Nabooru well. I'm off." She didn't look at me. She was totally jealous.

I crouched down and slowly made my way through the entrance, sounds of slashing echoed as I neared a bright light at the end of the crawl space.

* * *

**Lota's POV**

Stupid Link! I can't believe I was jealous! Humph!

I noticed Nabooru looking at me, "Aren't you going too?" she asked, I shook my head. "I have to stay here, you're in serious danger." She smirked at me like if I was just babbling on about childish theories. "How so?", she asked. "Ganondorf's surrogate mother's are going to kidnap you, and brainwash you. If you don't believe me we'll end up having to fight you in seven years." She laughed at this. "And how would you know that?" I sighed, having to explain all the time really took a lot of breath, that and I'm pretty lazy to explain.

"I know everything that has happened, and will happen. That's why I'm following Link, that and I have no way to go home, so I'm stuck with him." She inspected me for a while, "You don't seem like you're lying and.." She brushed my hair behind my ears. "you have rounded ears, yet you aren't a Gerudo." Were round ears really that amazing in this era? "See? I can't be lying!" She crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll listen. When does this happen?" I thought back, mentally slapping my memories to wake them up. "Right about.. when Link get's the Silver Gauntlets."

She narrowed her eyes, "Hm, yet, how are you supposed to help me? You're just a child." I shook my head. "Link's the child, I'm fifteen years old." She looked surprised now, "That's strange, I look at you again and again, yet I only see a little girl." I groaned in frustration, "You can say, that I'm only borrowing this body." She gasped, "You possessed a child?!" I face-palmed.

"No! I don't know how to explain this clearly, but I am not from this world. I came to this world seven years in the future, but using the Temple of Time and the Master Sword, we can travel 7 years into the past and future. Ugh, this is all too difficult." She nodded in understanding, but I bet she thought I was acorns.

"Then where are you from?" I stopped my frantic steps and thought about this for a minute. I tried to remember my home,remember how I got here, remember where I was safest. I remember speaking to Link about it at Kakariko Inn, but I couldn't make out what I said. I saw myself speaking to him, but there was no sound. It gave me a headache.

I saw a building, in that building I saw a room, it was all very vague, very blurry. I could make out a couple things I saw, but I recognized none of them. "Honestly.., I don't know.."

That's when I heard them.

"Hurry up Kotake! We have business to take care of!"

"I'm going as fast as this broom goes! So stop yelling at me Koume!"

I turned to Nabooru, "It's them! It's Twinrova!" She flinched, "What?" I sighed, "Twinrova, the twin hag, sorceress, surrogate mother's of Ganondork!"

"Did you hear that, Koume?"

"Yes, I did, Kotake."

"It seems we have visitors." They said in unison.

I flinched as they approached us on their flying floor sweepers or DoOm. They were old, wrinkly, olive green, overbite, gross, and old. They both had greenish tinged, wrinkled skin and they were dresses in black robes with white Gerudo pattern near the hems and an obi-like belt around their waist. Their teeth also jut out which, along with her green skin, gave them a mummy-like look.

I remembered how to tell them apart, Kotake had a blue jewel on her forehead and blue slippers, her headband was bordered blue with red markings, Koume had a red jewel and red slippers, her headband was bordered red with blue markings.

"Oh, this is interesting." said Koume. "This is the Gerudo woman who refuses to bow to our king. "I'd be dead before you see bow to that murderer!" Spat Nabooru. "Hold your tongue, girl!" Shouted Kotake. Koume looked at me long and hard. "And what do we have here? A Gerudo child? No. I do not sense Gerudo blood in this child." Kotake was intrigued, "Her ears are round. yet she's white as a ghost!"

I bit my tongue. "What did you just call me?" I hissed. "Oh, Kotake, it seems you have angered the child." Kotake gave a shrill laugh that made me wish I was deaf, "It seems so Koume!" I was losing patience with these hags. "Would you two shut up?!" They both silenced quickly and glared at me. "Respect you're elders, child!" I smirked, "Shouldn't you be the one's to respect me? **I** am **you're** elder after all." They laughed in their high pitched excuse of a voice again. "She think's she's our superior, Koume!" "I heard, I heard, Kotake!"

"It's only true, You are only 400 years old, I surpass you by 1610 years." Nabooru whispered in my ear, "I thought you were fifteen." I whispered back, "I am."

They were shocked, stunned, and shocked. "How can this girl be older than us?!" Cried Koume. "She's so old, yet she still has her youth!" yelled Kotake. I felt myself lift above the floor, floating. "Because I, too, am a witch." I said, my voice turning colder and more like my older self. "She needs not a broom! How is this possible?!" "How can this kid be a witch?!" "A better witch than us?!" "No way, don't be stupid!" Argued the twin hags. I sat in mid air, watching the two tear at each other with words.

I then turned to Nabooru, who was shocked and even pale. "You're a..." She started, I sighed. "It's something I can't explain, and really don't want to..." I took the chance of the two witches yelling at each other to float to Nabooru and hold her in my arms, eventually sinking us into the floor, and blending us with the shadows.

It didn't take long for the witches to realize we might have escaped, as they flew away on their brooms in a futile search. I brought us back to be part of the solid world again, a stunned Nabooru watched me as my feet finally met the ground. "What.. are you, really?" I looked away from her, noticing Link crawling back through the hole in the wall. I thanked him for being an excuse to ignore the question. He got up and ran to us, frantic and nervous.

"I just saw two witches leave the temple! Are you guys hurt?" I smiled softly, "No, we're fine, we hid behind the cobra statues and they didn't see us." I said in my 8-year-old voice. "But you.." Nabooru began, I looked at her, frowning, shaking my had to please not tell Link. "She what?" asked Link. Nabooru cleared her throat, "Nothing. Do you have the treasure?"

Link handed her the gauntlets. "They're amazing, just like a pictured." I stared at them, if I didn't help her, we would be able to keep them.

* * *

**Yay end of chapter! **

**Seems Lota is hiding something, but what? Some of you may already know, but it will be cleared in the last chapter. Two more(or so) to go!  
**


	10. Fire and Ice, Scared of Light?

**Whoo, look at them votes. Yep, seems more of you want lemon(now anyway)**.** I will leave the poll up for 1 more week starting next Monday.**

**Okay on to the story.**

-------------------

**Lota's POV**

* * *

I watched Nabooru as she slipped on the gauntlets and modeled them. "Now about my end of the deal." I felt Link freeze up next to me and I punched him on the arm. "Um, Nabooru, before that, do you mind if we borrow the gauntlets?" I asked. "Are you nuts? These-" She looked into my eyes and her expression softened. "I guess it's the least I could do, you did save me from those hags." I smiled and took the gauntlet's as she handed them to me. "Let's go, Link." I said, going down the steps, he followed. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Nabooru. "We have to come back seven years from now, but don't worry about it, just meet us back here in seven years exactly." Naborru stepped a bit closer, "Hey kid, just remember to wash your eyes up, there getting kinda grey around the edges." she said, and I froze. That didn't sound good, at least not to me. "I will, thanks." I said before running out of the temple.

I checked my reflection on the silver plate of the gauntlet's, there was indeed a shadow growing around them. Link quickly took us back to the spirit temple, I glared at him the whole way though. He better not think I forgot. When we got there, we rushed to the Master Sword, I held onto Link as he quickly pulled it from the pedestal, the blue and white lights quickly blinding us. "This will be the last time we have to do this." my voice echoed through the temple as I closed my eyes for the quick, yet long, seven year sleep.

I slowly opened eyes, only to sigh in disgust. I was in the Gerudo get up again, my tunic was nowhere in my sight. I quickly turned around and screamed, my voice high-pitch. "Damn it, Link!" Link was standing there, looking down at me. "Sorry I scared you, but are you okay?" I looked at him confused as my heartbeat slowed down, "Yeah, why do you ask?" He ever-so-gently placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed under my eye with his thumb. "You have this black shadow growing under your eyes, like you haven't slept for days, yet you've slept for seven years." He laughed softly and gave me a gentle smile that made my face burn like an oven. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Truth in the matter, I wasn't fine, I was bad. And getting worse.

I smiled at Link, then suddenly felt like a nerve in my head snapped as I remembered something, and I slapped him. "Hey, what the heck was that for?!" He said, holding his hand against his red cheek. It was a reflex. "For being so typical! The deal with Nabooru, ring a bell?" He quickly hid his face and whistled away my words. I stormed off with a 'Humph!', not speaking anymore to Mr. I Wear Man Skirts for a Living, Fairy Boy.

"Lota, you aren't jealous are you?" Link said behind me. I wanted to punch him in the face so badly.

I turned around quickly, my arms crossed. "What the hell do you think?!" He stepped back, even though we were pretty far away from each other.

I wanted to just scream out how I felt to him, "I really like you!", but I couldn't say it. I was loving the boy before me, and I couldn't even tell him.

My anger flushed away, "Link, I'm sorry I yelled, let's just go okay?" I whispered. Link only stared at me, red faced.

He nodded and walked over to me, ocarina already in his mouth. He started playing the little tune as he used his free hand to interlock fingers with mine. I looked up at him, sadly his beautiful eyes were closed, I sighed and looked at our hands. I felt the orange-brown-ish light lift us, followed by the feeling of a soft pair of lips gently pressing against mine as the temple surroundings came out of view.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the Spirit Temple, Link ended up knocking me down, breaking the kiss he tried so hard to make cute, but I was thankful. He leaned down again and kissed me, I closed my eyes, but I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I was lost, blank minded. I opened my eyes when he broke the kiss, and touched his lips, "They're like heaven..." I whispered, and he blushed. I took note of what I just said and wiggled out from under him, clearing my throat. "We should get going." We both stood up and walked into the temple, red faced.

I looked around for a bit, only to run up the stairs in full panic. "Nabooru? Nabooru?!" Where could she be, did Twinrova get to her?. Link quickly stood beside me, sword in hand.

"Nabooru isn't here. She should be here by this time." I was worried about her mostly because she was a sage, we needed her. "Maybe she forgot or she's off on another theft hunt." I shook my head.

"Well we can't wait, either way." Link quickly put on the silver gauntlets. "Push that block over there." I told him, pointing to a large block in the wall that blocked the passage for us, it had a crescent moon design on it, and something else I couldn't really make out. He pushed the block slowly, but he got it far each step. When he got far enough, the block sank into the floor and became part of it. I looked into the next room, trying to remember how I did this. I looked around a bit and nodded.

There was a Beamos in the center platform, a spike going around it. There was a chained door behind the Beamos, two sets of stairs on either side of it leading to barred doors. Link plucked out a bomb and lit it, how he did it was a mystery. He threw it at the Beamos, knocking it's head off and blowing up it's body, it's head blowing up before it hit the ground.

"Good, hit that switch up there." He looked up at the ceiling, an upside down diamond shaped switch hung from it. Link took out his hookshot at hit his target, opening barred doors on either sides of the room.

We hurried through the right door, a giant gap blocked us from the other side in this room. I saw a Triforce sign on the floor. We slowly stepped near it, it seemed odd that it was empty around here, until a Wolfos suddenly appeared from the floor in front of us, scaring us both to death. The Wolfos ran to the safer ground by the wall, where death wasn't behind him and slashed it's claw at Link, though he sidestepped out of the way, leaving me open to the sudden tackle the Wolfos gave me. It whispered, "Traitor...", as it came close, "After what Lord Ganondorf did for you..."

It knocked me down hard on the ground, dragging me toward the edge with the momentum. I gasped, watching the quicksand now beneath my head. I turned back to the Wolfos and kicked it in the stomach, throwing it a foot in the air. The Wolfos dug it's claws into my back to hold on, but it flew over my head, sinking into the sand almost rapidly. I hissed, "Son of a-" the claw marks on me stung.

Link quickly caught hold of my ankles as I slipped half way over the edge, and pulled me up. "That damn pest, are you hurt?" he asked, I shook my head. He walked away from me and inspecting the mark on the floor. I sighed and took this time to close the claw wounds on my back.

Link stood over the Triforce and played Zelda's Lullaby and a chest appeared across the room. Link used his hookshot to get to it and open it, a compass in it. "Woopdy doo." I always despised those bastard compasses. Going through so much in a temple just to get a damn compass?! Screw that, I have walkthroughs.

Link stood there, looking for a way to get back. There was a way to climb on the side of the ledge, but judging by the fact that the pit was deeper and scarier looking up close, not to mention how fast the Wolfos sank-why were there steps on the damn wall then? "Try the Hover Boots!" I yelled, as I realized we were at least six feet apart.

He pulled out the boots from his invisible sack and slipped them on, got a head start, ran, glided, rolled, and fell, barely grabbing onto the edge. He pulled himself up and brushed away sand on his hands. "Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, he nodded. He walked ahead and out of the room, as I stared at the sand pit, and thought about what the Wolfos had said. I knew what he meant, and he surely wasn't the first one to call me a traitor.

We entered the left room now, it was full of giant rolling rocks and silver rupees. We scattered to avoid the rocks and grab at the rupees, I got stuck in a few of the holes that the rocks were rolling back and forth in, it was not comfortable. After the last rupee, I was beat up a bit. I couldn't blend with the shadows to hide, not with Link around.

A door on the other side of the room was now accessible. We hurried through only to find a small chest. I hated when the game did that, too. I watched Link as he pulled a key out of the chest, and I could have sworn I heard the "DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUU" song in the distance. "Huh, weird." I said to myself. We left the room just as a Like Like fell from the ceiling. We opened a locked door in the middle of the Beamos room and went through.

We went through a small hall way and up a wall, the room there had little sleeping suns decorating the walls in a curved line, a snake statue mirror in the center. "Hm, If I remember correctly, we have to get the mirror to reflect light on these suns, but only one of them is the-" I stopped, suddenly being grabbed by what felt like on invisible hand and being slammed on the walls, going higher every time. After my head impacted with the walls about three times, I was sure everything was spinning. "What's going on?!" Shouted Link. "Look for the truth..." I last said before colliding with the ceiling, and loosing feeling. "You monsters are really against me, rather than the Hero, like you should be." I growled at the invisible hand. "Only out of jealousy, my Queen." I heard it say before everything went black.

* * *

When I began to open my eyes, the first thing I noticed was Link. He was carrying me over small ledges to a locked door. "Link?" I whispered. He turned to me, looking relieved. "You're awake! I thought you would never open you're eyes." He held me closer, I looked at him in question, "Why would you think that?" He looked pained, "Your head was bleeding and you weren't breathing, you've been out for a long time. Navi told me to just abandon you, but I couldn't." I smiled at him. "Thanks for that." He didn't let me down, however. "Hm, a Green Clad Prince." I said, smiling at Link, he blushed as he unlocked the door.

Two Beamos were keeping watch on a wall with moving panels, spikes covered it's ends. Link set me down and threw bombs at both Beamos, blowing them up. "Don't waste your time with that wall." I said, standing up like a drunk old woman. "You can just hookshot to the top." And that's what we did. Link grabbed onto me. I blushed. He took out two more Beamos once we got up, and went through the door ahead, me at his heels. There was barred door ahead and a staircase to the left. The door infront of us had the triforce marked on the floor in front of it. Link played Zelda's Lullaby, the bars lifted and we went through.

There were little goopy things covered in fire slithering around the floor, Link took them out quickly. There were also doors, many doors on the walls, and a golden-blue chest being protected by fire, an ice block floating over it. "The doors are all fake just blow them all up." I said. So he started throwing bombs around, explosion after explosion. It wasn't until the last door exploded that we noticed a switch had been behind the third door.

Link shot the switch with an arrow and a second block of ice appeared, right under a hookshot target. Link went up and stepped on a switch on the first block, the fire around the chest disappeared, and I went in and opened it, taking the Boss Key from inside. "Okay, now all we need to do is find the door to those hags." I growled.

* * *

After a few more obstacles and mirrors, we were in front of the boss door. "I thought this temple was easy, I guess I forgot." I panted. Link was just as tired, "I was expecting it to be easy too." He opened the Boss door and we stepped in. The room was carpeted red, pillars following the carpet, Twinrova floated in front of something, blocking it from our view.

"You made it, Hero of Time." Said Koume. I stepped out from behind Link and glared at them, "What did you do to Nabooru, you damn hags!" They both gasped. "You, you're that witch from before!" Said Kotake, "But you're older, seven years to be exact." said Koume. Link stared at me, "What do they mean witch? I thought you guys hid behind the statue when they came it." The twin hags let out a screechy laugh. "Is that what she told you? My dear Hero, that girl-" I threw a rock at Kotake, "Shut up! Don't you DARE tell him anything!"

They laughed again, "We don't want to waste our time anyway, we have a surprise for you!" They left through the door behind them, leaving a heavily armored Iron Knuckle to us.

"Crap." I said, as it stood up and shook it's fists, groaning. It looked surprised and looked side to side, a giant axe suddenly appeared in it's hands, and it groaned again. Link and I separated, hiding from it behind pillars. I took Link's Megaton Hammer with me, we took turns hitting the Iron Knuckle, it's armor was weakening for sure. It was my turn now. I ran behind the Iron Knuckle and smashed the Megaton Hammer against it, the helmet broke off.

Link came out and stood next to my frozen self. All of the Iron Knuckle's armor soon fell off, and Nabooru fell to her knees. "Huh, wh-where am I?" The twin hags came back. "Oh, Koume, it seems she snapped out of it." Kotake laughed, "I think we have to brainwash her a bit more." Nabooru got up and ran right past us, I tried to reach out for her, but she vanished in a flash of light. The twin hags vanished into the next room over.

I growled and ran through the door, Link followed me. We climbed up the edge of a giant platform and walked towards the middle. "Look at these stupid kids! They came all the way here just to offer themselves as sacrifices to the great Ganondorf...."

The hags rose from the ground.

"With my flame, I will burn them to the bone!" Said Kotake, her hair set on fire.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their souls!" Said Koume, her hair turning to crystal ice.

"Link, there's nothing I can do here, but oh how I wish to hurt them!" He smiled, "I could lend you the Master Sword." I almost jumped three feet when he held it out to me, "No! I..I mean I can't, the Blade of Evil's Bane was only meant to be used by the Hero of Time." I used as an excuse.

For some reason, the light I knew resided in the Master Sword, frightened me.

* * *

The battle began smoothly, I stood on a platform away from the center field, directing Link to reflect Twinrova's attacks at the opposite sister, rather than the one attacking, with his mirror shield. Sometimes they literally walked into it, too easy. After a few hits, they got angry. "Enough with these games!" "It's time to get serious!" I jumped to the battle platform and ran to Link's side. "Be ready." The wrinkle sisters spun around each other, getting closer and closer, until they pretty much smooshed together, forming a young but overly make-upped woman. She was wearing a white Gerudo uniform and held a small rod in her hand, Twinrova's separate icy and fiery hair became twin tails for the woman. She smiled brightly and winked at us.

I gagged. "Great Jesus, what has science done?" I said, Link gave me a strange look. "Who did what?" I shook my head.

The new Twinrova only three flashes of ice and fire at us, randomizing the element. "Try to hit the same element three times with your shield, then bounce it back." One blast of ice, the mirror shield was flashing light blue. Two, the flashing was faster. One of fire, we dodged it. She threw one more blast of ice, Link jumped for it and hit it with his shield, the flashing grew rappid. Link ran towards the floating lady and bounced the ice her way, she flew back and fell to one of the surrounding mini platforms. "Go for it!" Link ran to her and slashed her once, twice, three times, then stabbed.

Twinrova let out a cry and floated to the center platform, dangling in midair. She spun around and split into the two witches, they floated a foot over the center of the platform, a bright light came down over them and halos appeared over their heads. They started talking a bit, then yelling, then screaming at each other about who was older or younger, but I ignored them completely. "We'll be back!!" They yelled as they floated upward. "In the sequel." I scoffed, laughing at them slightly.

I sighed and turned to Link, "Looks like we're finally done here." The portal in the distance appeared for us. "I guess we should go, Nabooru is waiting." I said quietly. We stepped into the portal, quickly being encased by the crystal. "Good job, Link." I whispered. He threw his arms around me, and I did the same to him, as the familiar white light blinded us.

* * *

**Okay! Done, yay! I will try to split the originally one full chapter into the two next, because I didn't write as much as I wanted to for this chapter. I didn't want to keep anyone waiting, and I got a new review! Yay, thank you so much, I appreciate the good comment! Look forward to the next chapters my loyal readers.**


	11. Taken

**Yay, chapter 12? Lost count. Woo, well anyway.  
**

**On to the story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

* * *

_I was holding onto her as tight as I could, I felt like I was losing her, like something was pulling her away from I couldn't bear it. This girl who fell from the sky was important to me. She helped me through this journey, and never once questioned my clothing. I wanted to hold her tighter, feel her longer, but I was afraid of breaking her. Recently, she has become so frail, paler than white, and what struck me most, was a peculiar shadow growing around her eyes. She looked tired, and unmotivated every once in a while, but she begged for me not to worry. Did I make the right choice in listening to her?_

* * *

"Good work, Link." she said smiling.

I couldn't help but hold Lota close to me, she congratulated me. And I was happy, really happy.

"Thanks to you, for helping me get this far." I whispered to her.

The white, blinding light surrounded us quickly, there weren't any surroundings, but it felt like the room was spinning. The room started taking shape soon enough, it was being colored in blue, except for the floor that had different colored steps around a blue step. They were like bigger versions of the medallions, the steps where the sages showed themselves to us. I turned to Lota, my eyes quickly growing wide.

"What's wrong, Link? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, getting nervous.

"You're complete. You're here, but you're not a ghost or anything." I said, smiling.

She looked at herself, but she didn't smile. She looked at herself like she was in pain. I didn't understand, she was able to be in the Chamber of Sages at last, why did she look, scared? I was brought out from my thoughts as Lota turned to a blue light shining up from the orange medallion before us, in it, Nabooru rose. She smiled with a small laugh following as she saw us.

"Well if it isn't you guys, I have to thank you, look what you've become in the past seven years!" She didn't look any older herself, but that wasn't strange.

She looked sad, but she was smiling. "By the way, I really messed up.. I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil will... But isn't it funny? That a person like me could be the Sage of Spirit!"

Lota brushed away from my arms and faced Nabooru, "We understand, it's not your fault."

"I want to thank you guys, instead of the promise I made back then, I give you this medallion! Take it!"

Nabooru raised her hands in the air, and the distant sound of a coin being tossed echoed through the room. An orange medallion with the mark of Spirit fell down quickly over us, and floated slowly over Lota's head.

"What? Me?" she asked, reaching for the medallion and grasping it in her small hands.

Nabooru only nodded and waved to us, as the room once again turned completely white.

"If only I knew you would become such a handsome young man..... I should have kept the promise I made back then...." her voice echoed in our heads as we grew apart from the Chamber of Sages.

* * *

"Link, the hero! Finally, all of us, the six Sages, have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the King of Evil has come! Before that, though, you should meet the one who is waiting for you... The one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time..."

* * *

We were taken down by the blue crystal to the entrance of the Spirit Temple.

"Link, did you hear that? Rauru says there's someone waiting for you at the Temple of Time, should we hurry?" Lota asked me.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, her frame looked weak and tired again. I thought about Rauru's message. Was it too urgent that I had to go right away?

"Are you sure you can go? You don't look too well." I told her, touching my palm to her cheek. Her skin was bitterly cold.

"Yes, I would feel a lot better if we just went." She put her hand over mine but frowned, "I wouldn't want to keep you away from her."

"I'm not exactly sure who you mean, but they can wait."

* * *

When we arrived at the Temple of Time, we both stepped towards the altar of the Master Sword, but were stopped by a familiar voice.

"I was waiting for you two."

We turned around to see non other than Sheik standing at the entrance. I ran over to him.

"I was expecting you as well." groaned Lota, stepping over to us slowly.

Sheik looked at her in surprise and jumped in front of me, standing in a fighting pose towards Lota.

"Sheik what are you doing?" I asked, worried he would hurt her.

"Question is, what are you doing with this monster?" I melt a bit of anger grow inside me.

Lota sighed, stepping away from us slowly, "Sheik, calm down, you've misjudged me. I only came with Link so he can meet the princess. So, where is she? Hmm?"

Sheik relaxed a bit. He turned to me and spoke, "Link, I have something to show you, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"I am-"

Sheik was surrounded in a bright spinning light, it quickly faded away, and I was shocked.

"Princess Zelda!" said the woman now standing before me.

I ran to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Zelda, you're safe!"

My joy was interrupted by a shrill laugh behind me. The temple started shaking, and I was forced away from Zelda, roughly being pushed into Lota. We both flew into the Spiritual Stones' resting place, luckily the stones weren't harmed, but I couldn't say the same for us.

"What in the world?" I said, rubbing my back. "That really hurt."

I heard a weak groan behind me. "Speak for yourself..."

"Link, here!" I heard Zelda.

Before I could respond I was hit in the face by an orb of light.

"Those are the light arrows, use them when the time is right!"

Zelda was encased in a pink crystal. I ran to her, but she was lifted away from me. I growled in silence, as I saw Ganondorf appear at her side, holding the crystal from the tip, Zelda floating in a sleeping silence within it.

"Let her go you bastard!" I shouted, unsheathing the Master Sword.

He looked over me and grinned. I turned to see Lota slowly getting to her feet. She brushed herself off and looked up, her expressionless face quickly twisting into horror. I looked back at Ganondorf, his arm was out to her.

"Come here, Human."

I threw a Deku Nut at him, though it was pointless.

"Leave her out of this, she's just a human!"

He laughed at me, Lota flinched.

"You have much to learn. Let's go, now, Human!" he barked at Lota.

"No, I don't want to go! I want to stay with Link.."

Ganondorf growled and closed his fist, a circular cell of shadow appeared around Lota, the shadow around her eyes growing the darkest shade of black. I stepped in her direction, quickly being stopped by a wall.

"You've changed.. I should have known not to associate you with these rats of a race!"

Small shadows flew out from the dark bars of the cell, hitting Lota down to her hands and knees. She screamed as they covered her. I slammed at the invisible wall with the Master Sword. I saw her arm burst out and seem to try to push the rest of her up, but fail, and frantically search for something to grab onto, only to sink back into the darkness. I closed my eyes in anger as I heard her scream one last time, the cell of darkness, and her, vanishing into the temple floors.

"We didn't have to do this the hard way... Had she just followed orders."

I turned to him, pissed off to the limit, and ready to kill. But he was gone. He had taken everything I strived to protect away from me, and vanished, just like that. I stepped towards the temple entrance, stepping on something that made a crumpled sound. I looked down at my feet, and picked up a paper from under my boot. The paper was small, folded, and had the words, "Map to Ganon's Castle", written on it.

I smiled slightly to myself.

"Thanks, Lota. Wait for me you two.." I said to seemingly no one, running out of the temple.

* * *

**Chapter is over. Gah.. 11pm.. I am getting real lazy. But I'm not giving up on this story. Thanks for readin'.**


	12. Arriving at Hyrule

**Could this be? Teh final chaptar?! Maybeh, maybeh not. Secrets will unfold here... Hehe.**

**

* * *

Lota's POV**_  
_

_I looked at him, but didn't believe it... His nose wasn't huge, his face wasn't disgusting, his hair wasn't gross, and all of him wasn't hideous, as I remember the game depicted him... He was actually very handsome. It sounds weird..yes..but that's how it was. He was charming, and kind to me...when I did as he asked of me. He never raised a hand to me, because he needed me...and I needed him. If I would help him destroy the Hero of Time_..._I would get my life back... _

_

* * *

_Everything was quiet around me. I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move my body. Not even a finger. I didn't know where I was...and that frightened me. My mind was fuzzy as well... I remember Ganondorf's look of disappointment. Being ambushed by shadows, and then a sharp pain. I screamed, and everything went black... It was as if my life was flashing through my eyes. I couldn't help but remember how I even got into this whole situation..

* * *

**~Flashback~**

I was sitting in my room... Bored out of my mind! There was a storm outside and I had nothing to do. Then, I thought of my favorite game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! I hadn't played it in a while or so, and I really felt like doing so now. I connected the gamecube I had gotten for Christmas a while back, it came with a promotional Zelda disc with four games. But only two of them were really worth playing. I popped in the disc, sat on the edge of my bed, and began the game.

I remember I had last left off on the Shadow Temple, and suddenly regretted playing the game. I had only once watched a friend play it before, and it scared the shit out of me. I quickly muted the TV, and pushed Link onward.

I was doing good, until I got to a room with silver rupees scattered around, and a redead waiting for me at the foot of a ladder I so very much needed. The rupees weren't necessary, but that ladder was. My hands shook the remote in my hand furiously as I stared at the redead on zoom. I felt like the rumble feature.

"No way am I getting near that thing.."

I said to myself. Any form of zombie and or death, was on my 'GTFO!' list. I suddenly heard thunder outside, then lightning struck. The rain was getting worse.

"Dammit night, you always have that eerie timing.."

A flash of light shone through my window, illuminating a creepy shadow on my wall behind the TV. I got a bit scared but ignored it, maybe it was just my own shadow, and I was getting scared for no reason. I was wrong, so very wrong. Like wrong plus more wrong times wrong to the power of wrong.. Shortly, another bolt followed the first, and the shadow was closer. The form on my wall had open arms. I looked at myself, my arms were on my knees.

I turned around quickly, but there was nothing there. Maybe I was just seeing things. It was late and I was pretty tired. The lights shut off and I dropped my control to the floor. I turned to the light switch next to my door, it was still flipped up. The darkness was also on my 'GTFO' list.

The power was out, but that didn't stop my TV. I stared into the screen, the game had frozen. The picture had twisted into those fuzzy and distorted colors you see when a game breaks down. Link and the scenery were messed up and unmoving, but the redead in the corner was plain as day.

I started breathing pretty quickly, feeling my heart skip several beats. I couldn't even stand just staring at it, be it real or not. I jumped out of bed and pressed the power button on the TV, but nothing happened. I heard a moan from the speaker on the left, and looked at the TV. The redead was standing, but everything else was still distorted.

"What the crap?!"

Something strange was going on, but I was too scared to comprehend it. I crawled to the wall and pulled the plug. Sweet peace, the TV turned off. I sat at the foot of my bed, trying to slow my heart rate.

"Just a glitch.. It's a pretty old game, they all had them.." I tried to convince myself.

Then the static came. The TV was back on, but there was nothing but loud static. I covered my ears and crawled up my bed, but felt a strong grip on my ankle. I screamed and turned around, dead wrinkled fingers around my own living flesh. I followed the hand to the arm, and the arm to the shoulder, shoulder to the neck, and the neck to the head. Empty eye sockets and gritted teeth greeted me. Redead, was my very first thought.

I couldn't find the breath to scream anymore. I turned back around and dug my nails into the bedsheets, but they only pulled off, as the redead pulled me. I grabbed at my mattress, but my finger nails only ached, this thing was pulling too hard. I was already on the floor.

"Let go of me!"

It screamed and I froze, my foot a centimeter from the redead's head.

"Son of a-"

It grabbed my other leg with it's free hand and disappeared into the static. I saw my feet disappearing into the static, my legs went too. I was now at my waist. I pushed at the ends of the screen, but it was like a vacuum. And I was the dust.

Now I kinda wish someone was home with me.

I opened my mouth to scream, hoping maybe the neighbors would hear, but my voice was muffled by the static. My room came out of view, and my head started to sting. I was being dragged through darkness now, and it was getting hard to not lose my mind.

"Where are you-"

It stopped. My legs hit the floor, it let me go. I heard skeletal grunts and laughter all around me. I looked around, but saw nothing. I felt a thump next to me and turned, the redead was still, crumpled at the floor.

"Is it..dead?"

I felt a breath of cold air on my neck and turned, welcomed by a Stalfos. It raised it's sword at me, and I lost all consciousness I had left in me.

-----------------

I sat up slowly, a rough pain quickly surged through me, and I fell again. Soft, and bouncy. I felt around with my hand. Touched and poked. It was a bed! Was I home? I probably just had a bad dream. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark, I was in a room, but it wasn't my room.

"You're awake." said a somewhat deep voice.

I turned to my left, there was a man standing at the bedside. He was tanned, muscular, but not too much, he had long red locks blown around his head, and he had the most handsome face. He wore heavily armored clothes. I looked at him for what seemed the longest time. I knew I recognized this person, but I couldn't come up with a name.

"I was starting to think you were going to stay dead. But of course this magic never fails."

I looked at him, puzzled. Stay dead?

"Those damn Stalfos killed my redead, and murdered you as well." he said, almost as if reading my thoughts.

I felt my eyes grow wide. What kind of joke was this guy trying to pull? I can't be dead. No way!

"Where am I." I demanded more than asked.

He snickered, "Hyrule, kid."

I jolted up, ignoring the pain in me.

"You're kidding right? Hyrule isn't real!"

He looked at me sternly, "Of course it is, Hyrule is real, and soon will be mine..."

I gasped, "Ganondorf! You're Ganondorf!"

He reached down and picked me up by my arm, covering my mouth with his free hand.

"Quiet kid! You seem to know who I am, and you think Hyrule isn't real. I had that redead bring you here for that reson."

"Because I'm confused?" I mumbled through his fingers.

"No! Because you have the key to getting rid of the Hero of Time!"

Hero of Time? ...Link?

"Guy, I don't know who you are. Or why you kidnapped me, but you. Are. Nuts. You're obviously a cosplayer, that suit is so cheap. Now let me go, or I'm calling the cops."

He raised his fist, and grinned. The triforce mark on his hand glowed bright.

"The Triforce of Power..." I said, touching his hand lightly.

"Yes, you're knowledge about Hyrule is vast. You will be very useful to me." He grinned again, eying me.

He picked me up and took me to a far corner in the wall.

"This mirror, look at yourself in it."

I turned around, he set me down. I looked in the mirror, strained my eyes even. But I couldn't find me.

The girl in the mirror had very long, pitch black hair, purple eyes, paler than white skin, and a black fog like shadow pasted around her eyes. She was wearing a black, simple, strapless dress.

"That's not me.." my reflection mimicked.

"But it is. When those Stalfos murdered you, I was kind enough to revive you. With the power of darkness, of course. You're a shadow being."

I really..did die...

-----------------

I sat in bed, it had been three months since I was brought to Hyrule, according to Ganondorf, and I still couldn't cope with this. I would pinch myself every morning, hoping I would wake in my bed. But it never happened.

Ganondorf was actually being kind to me, he would dress me everyday, feed me, even bathe me. (But he gave me the bed at least.) I would kick him in the face every time, but he never rose his fist to me. He was like a guard, I had gotten pretty used to him. I kinda liked him. He wasn't as ugly as everyone depicted him, he was quite handsome.

I didn't know what day it was, time, or anything. And it was driving me nuts. My time and day paranoia was disturbed by the opening of my room door.

"Kid, I'm going to Hyrule Market. I have business to take care of. Don't leave this place" he stepped closer to the bed, kneeled on it, and breathed on my lips "You're time to leave will come very soon.."

Just like he came, he left. There were no windows in the room, so I didn't know where in Hyrule I was, and I was too scared to walk out the front door. If I was already murdered once, it could happen again. I ended up falling asleep, Ganondorf was taking his time there. I knew at this point he went to destroy and murder at Hyrule Market. He was going to chace after Impa and the child Princess.

But I didn't care. I only cared about home, how to get there, and when I would get there.

I was shocked awake by the room door slamming open, and angry Ganondorf burst in and stood me up.

"That damn princess.." he mumbled. "It's time, for you to go."

He angrily tore at my clothes and looked at me in the mirror, grunted and dressed me in a poofy skirt with black and gray stripes, a spaghetti strap red top, black tights and matching black knee high boots. He picked me up and slammed his hand onto my forehead, hitting my skin with the triforce mark. I felt my skin burning, but at the same time like a strong malicious power was flowing through me. My lungs were aching, my head stung.

"What are you doing to me...?!" I gasped out.

A bright light from the Triforce on his hand blinded me, and forced me to shut my eyes. After an eternity, as it seemed, my pains went away, and I was on my knees, gasping for breath.

He stood me up, and faced me towards the mirror. I was scared to look at myself again, but I did so anyways. I looked normal, I was wearing the clothes I had when I was taken here, except for the boots, they weren't mine. I looked at my face, My skin was an albino-like shade of pale, and my eyes were emerald green, no fog shadow around them. I looked normal.

"Now listen up, you know what to do here. You will guide the Hero of Time through his journey, and bring him to me. Render him useless, and I will have his triforce, as well as the Princess's. Tell them your name is Lota, remember it, and use it. And never give up where you got it. The pain you experienced just now was the Triforce of Power connecting to you, but only briefly. You should have enough time, with this power, to last in the World of Light, bring the chosen hero to me, and come back to this World of Darkness. But, should you go aginst me, you will never see the World of Light again."

I looked at him through the mirror, wanting to question him on most of what he said, but I was reluctant.

"If I bring Link to you, can I then go home?" I asked him instead, my tone serious.

He smirked at me and nodded, "Of course you can. It'll be as if this never happened."

"Now, close your eyes."

My eyes closed on their own at his command, and I, once again, lost all consciousness in me.

-----------------

I felt rain trickling down my face, cold, hard floor under me, and the smell of death. My head hurt savagely. I heard footsteps from afar, then they closed in.

"Hey who's this girl?" asked a boy, more likely a young man's voice.

"What is she doing in the middle of the cemetery?"

**~End of Flashback~**

Yes, of course, that's how I got here...**  
**

* * *

**Pretty much more detailed form of the Prolouge and part of Chapter 2. I guess there will be one more chap after all. Yay. **

**Hope I was clear enough here.** **Expect the next chap.**


	13. Final Battle

**Lota's POV**

* * *

_There is a world of light where everyone is happy, there is life, there are smiles, there is peace. In contrast, there is a world of darkness, where the dead roam, and there is only hatred, sadness, and bloodshed_. _These worlds never met, they were far apart, yet right beside each other. I was taken from my world of light, and was forced to live with the dead. Did I really have a choice? Perhaps it doesn't have to be this way. Maybe I can still do something._

_

* * *

_I was angry, so angry at everything, though I could do nothing but clench my fists and grit my teeth. I was in that same damn room I was in almost a year ago, the one I was condemned to for three months.

I was in bed, surrounded by silence. I looked around the room, and noticed one and only one thing, the door to the rest of the house was gone. I searched every corner of the room for it, but found nothing. I sat back again, will I really never see light again? There's gotta be a way out of here. There were no windows, no doors, no cracks in the walls or floors.

"Stupid Ganondork, you've got to have made a mistake somewhere in this building!" I whispered to myself, running to where the door once was and pounding on the now flat surface.

"Tsk tsk, little girl. What are you doing out of bed?" I turned my head to the right, glaring hatefully at the deep voice surrounding me.

"What's the matter, Ganondorf? Afraid I might find a way out and destroy your so-called kingdom?," I snapped, gritting my teeth at him.

"Oh Lota, my dear, sweet, lovely Lota. You should not speak of that which you do not know," said the Dark Lord with a smirk.

"I know enough to realize that you're scared of me, you slime! I'm definitely no fool."

A smile played on Ganondorf's sharp features. "Oh, am I now? And just what makes you think that?" he questioned, his golden eyes looking deep into my own violets.

"Don't play stupid with me you pig! You know you went wrong by creating me with the Triforce of Power, rather than your own magic. That's why you sealed me off in here!" I growled at him.

Ganondorf reached out, and pulled my arms behind my back. I struggled and cursed, trying desperately to get away from him.

"Don't speak so mighty of it, you couldn't lay a finger on me with that little 'power' of yours. You're all talk, little Lota."

He added pressure to his already tight grip, "Stop calling me that! It's not my name, and you know it!"

He threw me to the ground, though I was quick enough to soften my head's landing with my strained arms. I groaned and pushed myself on to my knees, only to be pulled into the air by Ganondorf.

"You are my creation, you will listen to what I say, you will go by what I call you. You Shadow Creature's are always so tough to deal with."

I kicked at him, but he didn't budge.

"I came here for one thing," he set me down, "I'll make a deal with you."

"I'd rather die a thousand times than make a deal with a devil like you!"

He completely ignored my comment and quickly offered his deal, "Like before, if you help me kill that nuisance of a hero, you can go home, but this time I am offering to give you your old body back, and return you to your time. It will be as if you never even came here."

"Why should I trust you? You're the one who got me into this mess!" I couldn't believe this guy!.

He said nothing, and held out his hand. I glared at him, his expression was calm. I looked down at his extended arm, my anger being interrupted. If I denied, I would be stuck here to live in damnation for eternity. If I accept, I can go home as my old self, and all this will be behind me. I gritted my teeth, and shook his hand, he grinned.

I only wanted to get home in the first place, I only want to go home now. Sorry, Princess, sorry Hyrule. Sorry Fairy Boy.

He spun his cape around me, "Smart of you to take up this second chance I was kind enough to give you, don't mess up, it will be your last. Now, let us go now, Hyrule is waiting for it's new King and Queen."

He smirked at me, and the room around me became none other than his throne in Hyrule Castle. I looked around, the room was pretty much black, stain glass windows surrounded the room, it looked like a totally empty church room, aside from the crystallized Princess floating in midair.

Ganondorf walked away from me, and to a pipe organ on the far center of the room, pulling his attention away from me and Zelda.

"I know exactly what you are planning. You only thought of getting home, so much you will kill your friend. How horrible..." Zelda said to me.

I waved my hand, and brought her crystal down to me, receiving a gasp of surprise form her.

"That's what I promised Ganondorf, but I have something else in mind." I said to her, sadly.

She looked into my shaded eyes, her disappointed expression softened, then turned to surprise.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I was running up what I was sure was the final flight of stairs, the stairs that would lead me to Ganondorf, Zelda, and Lota. I stopped as I reached a huge door, panting from the rush to this very spot. I gripped the door, and pushed it up with all my strength, and stepped in. The door quickly fell back behind me, shutting tight.

I looked around a bit, the place was foggy, dark. There were windows all around the room walls, and statues of birds at each corner. I spotted Zelda floating in the air in her crystal, staring right back at me. She gasped, looking frightened.

My attention from her was pulled away by the Triforce on my hand, as it began to glow. I heard the distant sound of an instrument, like a pipe organ. I turned to see Zelda also staring at her Triforce.

I suddenly felt a slight dizziness and looked ahead, I was now before a man, his back facing me. He was still, the organ's melody cut short.

"The Triforce parts are resonating... They are combining into one again," he said facing the keys of the huge instrument.

"The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago... I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!"

He lifted his head, and rested his arms at his sides.

"And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!"

He turned around, grinning darkly at me.

"These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!"

He rose his fist, a Triforce mark glowing bright over his gauntlet.

"Ganondorf has..!"

A sudden dark wave surrounded me, pushing me back, but I held on.

"Link! I can't help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can't get close! I'm sorry, Link!" cried Navi, slowly inching away from me, until she was thrown far behind me.

Ganondorf flapped his cape, and lifted into the air, his dark laughter flowing through the air as he swerved around before me. I looked around again, everything; the organ, the statues, even Zelda, were gone. All that was left, besides myself, was the plain room and Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smirked, and I instantly ran to the far side of the room behind me. He slammed his fist in the air, and a wave of power surged out onto the ground, barely missing me. Most of the floor was crushed, leaving only the round of ground I reached.

"Where did you take Zelda, where's Lota?!" I demanded.

He grinned, "Oh, you're still worried about that shadow girl? Give it up, kid. She's dead."

My body froze, my heart skipped a beat. There's no way, no way Lota could be dead. I heard the sound of distant crackling, and looked back at Ganondorf, a ball of energy flying in my direction. I quickly rolled to my left and out of the way, Ganondorf still grinned however.

I grit my teeth at him, "You murderer! I'll never forgive you for this!"

He built up another energy ball, and sent it my way. I unsheathed the master sword, and reflected it, hitting the surprised idiot on the mark. I quickly readied a light arrow, and shot him in the chest.

He fell to the center platform with a groan. I jumped to him and slashed at him with the Master Sword. after a few hits, he stood and shook the light off of him, and rose back into the air.

This became a routine soon enough. He wasn't letting up.

"Oh, are you tired, Hero? Why don't you give up already? Your efforts are futile," he said, throwing more energy at me.

"I can't, and won't. I will avenge Lota!"

I reflected the ball with my sword, but it quickly came back, too fast. I was thrown back as it hit me. It was like a thousand bolts of lightning running through me.

"You really should give up. You're just wasting your time." said an echo-ish voice, it sounded like a young boy.

I groaned and sat up, a small form that seemed to come out of no where stood in the air besides Ganondorf, it looked like a young boy. He wore a heavy armored suit, similar to Ganondorf's, only darker. His head was shielded by a dark, rounded helmet that covered a good portion of, all of his face except for his left eye. I couldn't help but stare into it, it had a dark violet color to it, and a sort of power that drew my mind to it.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I glared at him.

He laughed like I was an idiot for asking, and crossed his arms.

"A subordinate. I live to serve my King." he said in a low voice, sliding a gloved hand around Ganondorf's neck, and caressed his cheek.

Ganondorf smirked and backed away. Leaving his subordinate with me.

"Are you ready to fight?" he asked me, coldly.

I scoffed, "You're going to make me fight this kid? Are you serious? How much of a coward are you?"

The subordinate glared at me, "Do not speak ill of my King!"

He swooped down, sword in hand. I rolled to my left, but was still injured. I fell on one knee, my side was bleeding, but it wasn't bad, so I ignored it. I looked up at the boy, there was no sword in his hand, and he looked like he hadn't even moved an inch.

"What the hell? What are you, Lota never told me about you." I quickly stood on my feet.

His muffled voice came out in a laugh, "You knew that stupid kid? So she didn't warn you, you say. Oh how I wish I cared."

"You know something don't you? Where is she!"

He turned to me, his eye captivating me, "What is with that thick skull of yours kid, what don't you understand about 'she's dead'! If it makes you happy, I'll tell you a little secret" he floated down to me, "I took the pleasure, of killing her myself. It's a shame how weak she was. She just whined so much, 'Link! Help me, Link!' And in the end, you never came in time. But tell me, did you not only really come here for Zelda?"

I knocked him down with the hilt of my sword, and pointed a light arrow to his chest. He stared at me, very much surprised.

"Don't you ever, EVER, speak ill of my friend!"

I released the arrow, and walked right by the boy in extreme pain, making my way to Ganondorf, aiming another arrow.

"No, boy. Let's not be rash."

I released the arrow, and it shot him straight through the chest.

He groaned in pain, and fell to the floor. I raised my sword over him, and ran it through his chest.

"You killed my friend."

He groaned out in agony and backed away, falling to one knee. He grinned at me.

"The Great Evil King Ganondorf...beaten by this kid?! Link!"

He stood up and yelled out, light crackling through him. The room began to shake heavily, every window in the room shattered, the walls around them falling in.

"Link, this way!" said a small voice.

I turned to find Zelda at the huge door.

"Zelda, your okay!" I said, running to her.

She smiled at me as I made my way to her.

"Not so fast! You won't get away from me so easily!" growled Ganondorf, in his moment of pain.

Zelda gasped, and I turned around. Ganondorf stood behind me, a huge sword of his own raised at us. Before I could do much anything, I found myself holding onto Zelda, and being pushed out of the way, and to the other side of the room.

I heard a 'clank' and a 'slam'. I looked at Zelda who was under me, she only stared in shock at the scene behind us. I turned around, and my eyes grew wide as well..

Slammed into the wall, with Ganondorf's sword through the stomach, was the violet eyed boy. I quickly helped Zelda up and stepped close.

"Link, get out of here." he struggled, his voice was trembling.

"Why did you-? What do you-? Are you stupid?!" I shouted at him.

A cracking sound rang through my ears, Zelda gasped, and I fell to my knees. The boy's helmet broke in half, falling off his head in to separate pieces. Long black locks cascaded over his head, his face was pale, and I had a perfect view of his sad, deep violet eyes, covered by black shadow that curved into separate spikes from the corner of his eyes, to the middle of each cheek.

He looked up me, and smiled. My mind was filled with understanding, why he did this, who he was. It made sense now.

"Lota..." I whimpered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Ganondorf grunted in disappointment, "You're a stupid kid. I almost had him, you would be home right now, but you just had to get in the way."

He pushed the sword deeper into her, and she held back a cry. Her feet were already off 2in. from the ground.

"You bastard!" I tried to run to her, but Zelda held me back.

"Let me go, Zelda, I have to help her!" I struggled to get away from her, but she was strong.

The room started shaking even more, as the ceiling began to crack and crumble.

Lota reached out her hand to us, "You have to get out of here now! I'm sorry, Link, Zelda."

We began sinking through the floor, as Lota lowered her hand, little by little.

"Wait, Lota!"

She smiled at me one last time, as we sank rapidly through the floors, until we were standing at the entrance.

* * *

**Lota's POV**

I used the last of the power I could find in me to send Link and Zelda out of here. They had to ran, they had a chance.

"You're a very foolish kid, you know that?"

I glared at Ganondorf, "I only see one fool, and that is you. Ugh, this doesn't compare to the pain I would be in if I let them take the blow..."

I placed my hand on his cheek, and stained his face with my blood, glaring at him the whole way.

"Remember it, you murderer.."

He slid his sword quickly out of me, and left me to fall on the ground. I had no strength left to even pick myself up. I watched him as I could feel the warmth of my blood pool under me. He stood over me, his expression was disappointed. He turned and walked away from me with a final grunt.

"If you were as good with everyone as you were with me, those three months, you would have made a great king."

He stopped, and disappeared, leaving me alone in the crumbling room.

I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired, "You'll do well, Link. I know you will." I echoed through the room, as I opened my eyes, and smiled at the pile of ceiling debris falling above me.

* * *

**Link's POV**

We barely escaped as Ganondorf's castle crumbled completely.

"It's over... It's finally over..."

Navi floated down to us, "Link... I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before!"

I smiled at her, "It's okay, Navi. You couldn't help it."

A large rumble came off from the distance, and Zelda gasped.

"What is that sound?" asked Zelda.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check." I said looking at a particularly big pile of ruins.

I walked towards the center, and inspected, then moved in closer. Suddenly a wall of fire surrounded me and the ruins, blocking Zelda out.

"Link!"

"It's okay, calm down." I assured her.

"Behind you!"

I turned around quickly, the ruins in front of me blowing away in a burst. Ganondorf burst out, breathing heavily, eyes glowing. He raised his fist, his triforce glowing bright. He yelled out, his body glowing brightly. I only stared in horror as he morphed into a huge, grotesque big beast, two giant swords in hands. I readied the Master Sword, but he slashed at me, knocking the Master Sword from my hands and outside the flames, and behind Zelda, planting it into the earth.

Navi quickly flew over, "There's no way he's going to hold me back again! This time, we fight together!"

Ganon looked down at me, then to the sky, giving out a terrible roar.

He slammed down one of his swords, but I moved out of his way.

"Hey! Listen!"

I twitched and turned to Navi.

"Try getting his tail. Don't you have anything you can really pound it in with?"

I looked into my items, and pulled out the Meggaton Hammer. Perfect.

"Ooh, that's nice."

"Yeah, I know right?" I said, admiring the item.

Ganon growled, and I remembered I had something to do. I rolled around him and found his tail, lifted the hammer, and smashed his tail in. He fell to his knees and roared in pain.

"Link, hurry while he's down! The Master Sword is here!" called Zelda.

I turned to her, the fire wall was down. I ran past her and plucked my sword from the ground, loving the feel of it.

"Much better."

I ran back at Ganon and cut at his head. He roared and stood, knocking me away with his tail.

"Gah, bastard.." I groaned, picking myself up from the floor.

I bumped into a small ruin of wall, and quickly jumped. It was stained with blood, Lota's blood. I whimpered as I touched the hard surface.

"Lota.." I whispered.

I quickly stood, feeling anger boil inside me. I shot an arrow without warning at Ganon's face, rolled behind him as he stood stunned, and smashed his tail, then proceeded to jab it with the Master Sword.

He fell to his knees again with a growl. A ray of light grew out and broke through him. I turned in the direction of the light to see Zelda, struggling to keep the light on Ganon.

"I'm using my power to restrain him. Hurry Link, use the Master Sword and deliver the final blow!" she leaned over, exhausted.

I turned back at Ganon and grimaced, cutting his left half, then his right, until finally impaling him through the forehead. Everything seemed to stand still for a minute.

He roared in anger as I pulled out the Master Sword, flailing his limbs around like crazy.

"Six sages.... Now!!" shouted Zelda, forming a ball of light in her arms, and sending it to the heavens.

My vision was quickly blinded by the familiar white light.

------------

"Ancient Creators of Hyrule! Now, open the sealed door and send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness into the void of the Evil Realm!!" shouted Rauru, creating his own light.

Darunia the Sage of Fire, Ruto the Sage of Water, Nabooru the Sage of Spirit, Impa the Sage of Shadow, and Saria the Sage of Spirit, followed his lead and created their own light. heir lights scattered and united at the center platform of the Sacred Realm, creating a portal.

"YOU... CURSE YOU...ZELDA!! CURSE YOU...SAGES!! CURSE YOU...LINK!! Someday... When this seal is broken... That is when I will exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." cried out the Evil King, as he was pulled into the portal of the Evil Realm.

-----------

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by blue sky and puff white clouds. I looked ahead of me and spotted Zelda, smiling at me brightly.

"Thank you, Link. Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world...for a time."

"That's nice and all... but what about Lota.."

"She's standing right beside you." said a small voice I really didn't recognize.

I looked to my left, there was a small girl, about a foot shorter, she was a light peach color with very long dark blond hair and light green eyes that stared back at me. She wore a very familiar Zora Tunic and cap.

"Who...are you?"

"My name is Evienne/Evi, or as you may know me, Lota."

* * *

**Lota's POV**

Link grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and shook me like a rag doll.

"That's not funny kid! How dare you try to impersonate her!"

"Link, cut it out, that hurts! Let me explain!"

He let me go and I stumbled around in dizziness.

"Really, you're not the brightest star in the sky."

I smiled at him anyway and explained to him how the me he had grown to know was only a body Ganondorf had made for me after my murder. How I worked for him under his nose the whole time, planning his death. but that I could not kill him in the end.

"I really though you were dead." he looked sad.

"I did too, but just when I was sure. The sages helped me. They told me it was very brave of me to risk my life for you two, but also very stupid.."

He suddenly embraced me, holding me close to his chest.

"I was really sad, and scared. I though I had lost you for good."

He let go of me and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"What? Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I'm afraid she can't. She has a place she has to return to, as do you." said Zelda.

Link quickly rummaged through his bag and smiled at an item in his hand. He reached for my hands and placed the small thing in them, closing them around it for me.

I opened my hands slightly and gasped, quickly turning to him.

"You're giving me Saria's Ocarina? Are you sure? I mean, you guys were the best of friends."

He smiled sweetly and hugged me again, "I have never been more sure of anything."

"Come now, it's time to go."

I got up on my toes and looked closely at him, hesitantly looked at the floor, then quickly back at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before running to Zelda's side.

He stared at me in surprise, his cheeks red.

"I guess..I'll see you later.." I smiled at him and waved, "Goodbye, Link!" I called out before my eyes were blinded by white light.

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes, startled.

"Huh, what?"

I looked around, I was in my room. The sun's rays wear beating brightly through my window onto my face. I looked back at my TV, Ocarina of Time was still on, how I had left it, zooming in on the Redead.

"Wow that was so real! Too much Zelda for me."

I pushed myself up, feeling something in my fist. I looked in my hand and gasped. A peach colored ocarina was resting on my palm.

"No way.. this is..!"

I ran to a door on the far left of my room and entered the bathroom, quickly looking into the mirror. I was wearing a strange blue garb I was pretty sure was the Zora's Tunic.

"No way, no way.."

I slowly lifted my shirt to just below my chest, and whimpered, a huge scar ran through half my stomach.

"That wasn't a dream was it? That wasn't a dream..? That wasn't a freaking dream?! ....Oh my gosh!"

And it all happened, Once Upon a Stormy Night.

* * *

**Oh, that sucked! I'm sorry. I had it all done better but then I got logged out and had to do it all over again. _ **

**Either way, it's over. I would like to thank all you who commented so positively! Thank you so much for your support! I hope you all liked reading this story as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
